Red String of Fate
by lemony.club
Summary: When his parents decided they had had enough of the constant fighting and retreated to somewhere secluded within the unknown depth of the Underworld, Naruto was finally born, but only after years of trying. As the years went by, he must now ventured back out into the world and find his own Crimson Red Queen, but how could she accept the boy that just appear out of nowhere? RR!
1. Prologue

**Red String of Fate **(NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Memory Lanes/Names_  
**Deep/Demonic Voice**  
(Thought Scenario)  
**_Important Stuff_**

This story been redefined as **_Red String of Fate_** along with other story set in the same universe! All the Route Roulette Stories bonded together to tell the whole story about one Naruto Uzumaki, his destiny, his heritage, and along with a girl of his fate.

The first chapter of this is a background story to **_Route Roulette_** (series) as every other one will share the same beginning, but the middle and ending will be completely different. It's all depending on what's Naruto's adventures are.

* * *

**=[Prologue]=**

Devils… when one thought about what these demonic entities' appearances supposed to be, one would believe them to be twisted, vile abomination like something out of a horrid nightmare. That was true enough in time immemorial, but that wasn't the case now. A fallout occurred long before anyone could care to remembered, and from that moment onward, pure-blood devils gained humanoid appearance in most of the sense, albeit with at least one pair of black bat-like wings that can be hidden at will as well as an arrowed pointed tail to some. Furthermore, Reincarnated Devils can come in a variety of shapes and sizes, such as the case with Tannin – a former Dragon King, Koneko Toujou – a Nekomata, or Enku – a Qilin. With these little changes, over the eons, it had completely altered the devil's race, and hence, their identity.

There were four Satans and 72 Pillars uphold the foundation of their society. A devil's life was peaceful, or at least as peaceful as it can be within the confines of the underworld. They would form contract with the mortal – human – realm as their daily life allowed, and by granting the contractor's heart desire, they would acquire his or her soul. That wasn't exactly true since no one really knew how contract actually work. The intricate mechanic of the magical binding was lost and forgotten by even their current leaders: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. All devils knew that they simply grant the desire, whatever it maybe – sinful or not – and something happened in the middle. Once successful, they gained powers based on the strength of the wish. Many assumed it was due to the soul of a human as it was a spiritual manifestation like all life in creation.

The magical binding contract simply worked, and no one questioned it.

Unfortunately, like all good thing, the serene lifestyle must come to an end as war of extinction began between the Three Great Factions. Their conflicts plunged the underworld into a sea of blood. Countless atrocities were committed during the war as Angels, Fallens and Devils fought for total supremacy. The cycle of hatred and malice continued for years, and no one really knew why they had fought in the first place, or who actually fired the first shot. A few Ultimate class devils began to grow tired of the seemingly pointless war with no end in sight.

"What the hell is he? It's only one devil! Kill him!" An angel shouted the command as yellow flashes appeared all across the battlefield, with most of it near the angels themselves.

"WE CAN'T! IT'S THE YELLOW FLASH NAMIKAZE!" Several of them screamed before they chocked on their own blood as their throat was slit, or their heart was pierced, with extreme precision and efficiency.

The leader of the angelic vanguard looked around with desperation, trying to salvage this battle before a bright flash blinded him when appeared before him. Without much thought, he swung his light spear across the phenomenon but the silhouette ducked down, continuing to form a figure. Bright blue eyes looked directly up at the angel's shocked face from his couching position. Before the angel could do anything else, the blond-haired man lunged forward, and with a single stab with the knife in his small knife, another life was extinguished.

The spiky blond hair man with two bangs on his side stopped his assault after a while, and took a detailed look around the battle field. His bat-like wings flapped slowly behind him as he sighed at all the corpses within his field of vision. He glanced down at his weapon. It was a small kunai, but was now dyed completely in crimson liquid showing the world what he had done. It was a child play for him with his family's technique that earned him the nick name Yellow Flash. He shook his head slightly before speaking up.

"Hey, Kushina, do you think this is pointless? Why are we even fighting in the first place?" the blond man called over his shoulder as a reddish long-haired temptress wrapped her slender arms around his neck from behind. Her hands quickly found its places upon his muscular chest as she nibbled his ear in a playful manner. The couple just float there in midair while behind her was dozens of angels bounded by demonic fiery chains. The blazing chains continue to squeeze the life out of its victim before their bones could no longer handled the immersed stress and gave out a loud crunch. Their inside was turned to mush before they were set alight.

"Minato, let's do it right here! I want a child! Give me a child!" Kushina whispered quite loudly into her lover's ear as his body shivered, ignoring the fact that they were on a battlefield and she'd just killed some of her opponents in the most gruesome manner imaginable. Minato then sighed at the request after he recovered from the chill and tried to break out of her strong grip. When that failed, he started to contemplate how this all began.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were married before the war even begun. The House of Namikaze and Uzumaki weren't part of the 72 pillars, for they belong to something much greater and far more ancient. The duo was the only known living heir of their House, and now one of clan had to perish because they decided to join their bloodline in unholy matrimony. Many of those that still remembered their origin protested and were against such a union, fearing the product of such unity would be far too great to be controlled, but the couple sincerely ignored them with their fists and went ahead anyway.

However, due to the devil's extremely long lifespan, it had caused their entire race's fertility rate to drop sharply as the universe always tried to find equilibrium to rebalance things. Even so, that did not stop one Kushina Uzumaki, known as the Red-Hot Habanero to most of her friends and comrades. What she wanted, she will definitely get, and she wanted a child desperately. Sadly, there was never time for such close intimacy as Minato Namikaze, her husband, was always busy with the war and constantly ran off to spearhead some unknown battle. In the end, she was growing tired and every increasingly impatience.

Minato sighed again as he rubbed his temple while still in his wife's firm, but strong, embrace. Although he could get out of it any time he wished, but that would lead to severe punishment later. Minato exhaled deeply, trying to gather up his courage.

"I don't mind you're getting off on this, but I don't want to do it here," Minato said, pointing out the obvious. Similar to his wife, Minato thought that this war had gone on for far too long and he felt like did his part already. He had participated in many battles, but counting them now, he felt it was negligible amount compared to how many clashes occurred every single week. Minato couldn't remember how many he had killed as he no longer care. They were simply faceless adversary now to him, and he didn't want it to be like that. Kushina, on the other hand, was getting frustrated every single day to the point that she would strangle anyone in sight with her flaming energy chains, enemies or not.

Kushina ignored her husband's comment, and slid her hands over his chest, trying to undress him, but Minato grabbed his wife's hands in haste.

"Stop that, we're still at war, and if we do it here, what would Leviathan-sama say when he saw his top commanders having sex on a battle field and in the middle of all these corpses?"

"He would say good job and let us continued or I will castrate him –ttebane!" Kushina shouted in irritation and increased her grip on her prisoner, not giving him any chance of breaking out of it. Fiery chains appeared from her body and wrapped itself around Minato.

Minato sighed as he felt his clothes were being incinerated, burning off slowly so his wife could have what she wanted. It would be incredible awkward later, returning back to base completely naked. Minato quickly coated his body, and clothes, in demonic aura to prevent further intrusion from his wife's power.

Kushina noticed the aura and growled.

"I don't want to fight anymore! This war had separated us for too long, and I ran after you because I heard you tried to run off to fight again. Don't give me more bullshit about it's your duty! I swear if I find out who started the war, I'll skin them alive for ruining our marriage!" Kushina swore with agitated tone, before continuing: "Or are you growing tired of me, is that why you kept on avoiding me?"

Minato felt a bit of guilty from his wife's statement. It wasn't like that at all. He just felt that if he went through with it, he would never able to leave his wife's side in bed, and in effect, he would neglect his own duty.

"Kushina, don't say that. I would never get tired of you. Like I said before, I love everything about you, and your beautiful crimson hair reminded me… well not Gremory, that guy pissed me off, he finds everything funny… he even joked that if he was a female then he and I would be married. That was disgusting. Anyway, I'm so glad I met you, and you managed to replace that horrid image from my mind," Minato assured while being sarcastic as Kushina giggled. She then placed her neck on his shoulder's side in a loving manner.

"Beside, who else but me in the whole underworld could possibly stands up to your temper, my hot tomato? OW~!" Minato asked before he cringed in pain as his ear was bitten down hard. She pulled her head back, stretching it out a little with her teeth before letting it go.

Minato about to rub his ear in order to numb the pain, but a wet tongue wrapping around it stopped him. His wife was soothing the bite-mark playfully even though she was the one who did it. Minato allowed Kushina to do that for a while as they floated there. Silence reign the battlefield, but it didn't last long.

"GAH! Enough talk and fighting! Show me your prowess and manhood! Gimme!" Kushina shouted angrily after she felt her lust rose up several notches. Minato exhaled and rubbed his ear to remove the saliva. He had a lick of it, and found it was sweet as usual. Somewhere inside him, Minato didn't want to fight anymore. He just wanted to make love to his wife to the rest of their days and finally have a child that they always wanted. He looked toward the ground below where all the corpses laid in total silence. How peaceful they seemed to be when they weren't trying to kill him, or throwing insults right in his face.

Minato inhaled deeply, clearing his mind of all obligations.

"You know what? You're right! I've been fighting for so long that I beginning to neglect my beautiful wife… I'm sorry, so from now on, I'm done with all the fighting," Minato declared as he squirmed in the binding, trying to turn around. Minato succeeded as the chain became loosen for a bit due to their owner's command. In that effect, he managed to come face to face with his wife.

Kushina had a wide smile on before assaulting his lip.

"I knew you come around one day, forgetting about all your duty and just go with it! I can't wait anymore, let's do it!" Kushina called out with joy after breaking out the rather sloppy kiss, and began undressing him hastily while ripping her own clothes off as well.

"Wait! Not so fast…. I'm all in for it, but I suggest we do it somewhere secluded, completely away from the world," Minato called out as Kushina's hand slowed down. A confused expression was plastered on her lust filled face.

"I said I'm done with the fight so I'm going to fake our deaths. If they think we're both dead, no one will bother us anymore, and we can spend the rest of our days by each other side, uncaring about anything anymore. Because right now… I really don't care who win this stupid war," Minato explained as Kushina's eyes sparkled. No one can interrupt them ever? It definitely got her complete approval.

Minato thought for a bit before stripping his clothes off to show his entire body to his wife.

"I need yours as well… and also, clean that off your face…"

Kushina didn't realize that she was drooling a little, thus she wiped the saliva off the side of her lip quickly with a slight blush. Kushina stripping her own clothes off afterward and handed them to her husband. Minato slashed his chest with a kunai, sending his blood spraying on the clothing while Kushina gasped in panic, but a spread out palm reassured her.

"We need to make it looks real with our actual blood," Minato told his wife. She nodded in understand as her husband handed her the weapon. Kushina took it and slashed her arms, spilling out her blood, soaking the clothes in front of her.

Minato and Kushina quickly flew toward the ground to find some suitable replacement corpses, and dressed them in their blood stained wears. Their self-inflicted wounds had already healed in that time due to their superior lineage.

"For one final touch," Minato said as he outstretched his hand, and sparks appeared, jumping between his fingers. They increased their intensity as the area filled with crackling sounds. With a wave of his energized hand, a thunder bolt erupted from it and high into the sky, growing larger before crashing into two corpses, turning organic matter into charcoal and making them unrecognizable while the clothes remained relatively unharmed. Minato nodded a little and turned toward his wife.

"Some fire would do nice too –ttebane!" Kushina declared as her reddish hair glowed with a mixture of bright and dark tints. Flames erupted from it seconds later. It jumped from the source, running toward the two corps along the air and did a complete revolution around its intended target to create a circle of flames. A wall of fire rose into the sky, forming a whirlpool of flames. The flaming vortex ripped the corpse apart effortless and burning much of the clothing before dissipating completely. Minato and Kushina both smiled with approval as they entered each other embrace. They watched the floating charred pieces of their former wears drifted slowly back to earth around them.

"Let's go! We are technically dead! How this war will end don't matter to us anymore," Minato announced and grabbed Kushina's hands. His wife nodded. Minato released a bit of his demonic aura, and they both disappeared in a yellow flash.

High ranking devils found the remains of the battlefield sometime later as Minato and Kushina didn't reported back to base. The devils mourned for their loss as Leviathan, along with the rest of the Satans, watched the simple memorial. They want to make it bigger for their fallen friends, but wartime dissuaded them otherwise. Leviathan returned back to his private chamber after the funeral and noticed that Lord Gremory was already there.

"Do you really think that Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki would really die like that?" Lord Gremory asked with a hint of skepticism. Leviathan simply chuckled.

"I think only a fool would believe so," Leviathan answered with a smile. Minato was powerful, and there was no way in hell the blond would allow his body to be destroyed beyond recognition. If Minato were to die, he would take down his opponent as well. Besides, Kushina was there as well, so only God would take them both on, and the chance of killing both of them would still be fairly low.

Leviathan and Minato were their childhood friends, and Leviathan knew, without a shadow of doubt, there was no way for Minato would go out like that. If anything, it would be much bigger bang for everyone to remember and told in legend. Leviathan had thought about it during the service for the dead, and found there was only one reason why Minato and Kushina faked their own death, and it was similar to his own train of thought. He had grown tired and weary of this war. Many of others had felt the same, but they could not cast away their pride and admitted they were wrong in the beginning.

There was no surrender, only victory for them.

Leviathan frowned a little at that prospect. He couldn't see any way to have a peace talk and end this costly war on a better term.

'Victory or extinction… there's no middle ground,' Leviathan thought grimly. He passed Lord Gremory by and sat on his throne-like seat before paying attention back to the crimson-haired Lord.

"Wherever they are, I think they are happy. They pulled out of this war and we shouldn't force them to return. They will reveal themselves on their own accord when they feel they are ready," Leviathan stated thoughtfully as the Gremory gave a nod.

"Then I shall wait until that day," Gremory vowed. He thought for a bit more before asking: "My master wished to know your answer to his plan of ending this war?"

Leviathan frowned and then sighed. Assaulting heavens directly would take all their forces, and even then, there was no guarantee of a victory. They would have to deplete their own garrisons in the process, making their controlled territory free for easy picking.

'That plan is foolish… If anything, it would severely weaken both sides to the point that there no choice but to sit down and talk… huh?' Leviathan thought, keeping his frowning face. He slowly returned it to expressionless.

"Lord Gremory, tell your Master that he has my complete support. I will talk to Beelzebub to get his as well. Once Beelzebub agreed since it is to his ruthless nature, Asmodeus will have no choice go join as well unless he wants to look like a coward in front of his own men," Leviathan said impassively as Lord Gremory bowed. Once Lord Gremory left the private chamber, a smile crept across Leviathan's face.

'Finally a way to end the war… even if I have to sacrifice myself for it; all our generation is unneeded for the future. The hatred of the pasts should be cut away so a clean slate can be use,' Leviathan thought as he formulated his plans as well as its contingency.

**XxXxX**

Years went by, and the Great War finally was over with the death of God and the Four Satans in one apocalyptic battle. The titanic clash marked the end of to the long war, but it also took many lives in the process, devils or angels alike. Minato and Kushina heard and mourned for the friends' passing, but they remained in the deepest depth of the Underworld, uncaring much about anything afterward. They tried constantly to have a child, but it was difficult. Eventually, they manage to beget a son, who had bright golden-haired – more brightly than his father – and deep oceanic blue eyes.

"Look, he's just like you, I swear he will be more handsome than you," Kushina declared confidently as she rocked the bundle of joy her arms. Minato, on the other hand, was depressed in one corner of the room after the comment. Kushina sang a lullaby for her son, and before long, Minato joined in as Naruto giggled at his parents.

"Ok.a…as..an," the boy stuttered a bit, pointing at Kushina as she blinked. She pulled her son closer and rubbed his cheek with her as the baby's laughter filled the room.

"He's even smarter than you too," Kushina said as Minato went back to sulking in the corner. After playing with her son for little while, Kushina turned her attention toward her husband, who was probably faking to get her attention.

"Stop being such a baby, and get more baby food for Naruto, it ran out very quickly so buy more this time!" Kushina ordered as Minato looked up from his spot. Only her husband can go outside world due to his Hirashin ability. No one could potentially follow him back home without some sort of complex teleportation.

Unfortunately, whenever Minato went out to buy supply, a few devils, who survived the war, remembered him showed by their polite greeting. The jig was up a long ago, but they decided to let Minato have his privacy even if they grudgingly felt that Minato should have been there during end of the Great War, or at least during the civil war that followed. Minato could have taken on the mantle of leadership and put the end to those clashes, where devils were killing devils.

'I didn't want to be leader of a whole race… just my family is hard enough,' Minato thought as he stood up. He remembered something when he went out last time.

"Oh, I ran into Ajuka Beelzebub last time. He was being mysterious and cynical as ever, but he gave me these chess pieces. I think they called them Evil pieces… I'm not sure if it was a joke name or not since no one can really sure what went through Ajuka's brilliant mind most of the time," Minato said with a hint of mockery.

"Ajuka Beelzebub? Who was that again…? Oh! Little Astatroth? That's strange, did he married into Beelzebub's family line and forfeit his own heritage? That would make Diodora Astaroth the next heir instead…" Kushina speculated as Naruto pulled her hair in order to get her attention. Kushina looked down at her child and didn't notice Minato's face, which grew darker.

"Diodora Astaroth is dead… he was killed by Shalba Beelzebub. A lot of things have changed since we went into hiding. All the former Satans, our friends, are gone, and their children grew even more vicious without their guidance, believing they should rule instead of the current government. They didn't seem to care about the wellbeing of any us… and our now dying race," Minato said with a hint of guilt.

"I sometimes wondered if we did the right choice then, abandoning the war and leaving everything behind," Minato concluded.

"Stop it! Stop punishing yourself over it! What's done is done, and beside it's not your fault how they behaved and tried to start another war after the big one. You can't blame yourself for other people actions," Kushina scolded as her husband turned to face her. Kushina sighed and held Naruto up toward his father.

"Besides, it was definitely worth it!" Kushina said in a loving tone as Minato smiled.

"Say Otou-sama," Minato baby talked to Naruto, who somehow managed to stick his tongue out, but didn't say anything.

Minato sighed as Kushina brought the boy back into her arms. Naruto went back to play with his mother's long crimson hair by wrapping his tiny fingers between the strands.

"Speaking of Ajuka-kun, he said these will allow us to reincarnate other race into pseudo devils in order to supplement our own number. It was an alternative to actually mating as some of us can't have children anymore. The absent minded boy said it should also boost our power even if a little bit. Even though he knew I was with you, he gave me only one set… sooooo which do you want to be? King or Queen?"

"So childish, I don't want to be either, you can be both King and Queen if you want," Kushina snorted when looking up before returning her attention back to her son. Minato just shrugged, eyeing his son for a bit before speaking up.

"What about Naruto?"

"What about Naruto?" Kushina repeated the question as Minato moved closer to her, and gazed deeply upon his new born son.

"Which one do you want to be, Naruto?" Minato held up several pieces as Naruto blinked, looking up at the chess pieces. With his small hand, he tapped the King piece. Minato had a broad smile and placed the King piece on the boy's chest as it submerged into the babe. A demonic aura glowed around the boy for only a few seconds before fading away.

"That's done then, this set belongs to Naruto. I don't want to be either. We didn't have peerage before and we definitely don't need one now," Minato said as he kissed his wife while Naruto clapped his small hands together.

"Gonna go buy some more supplies, I'll be back in a jiffy," Minato said after breaking off the kiss. He rubbed his son's cheek afterward.

"Ot…ou… ," Naruto said with a bit of giggle as Minato's happiness exploded.

"I think I made the right choice after all, he was worth it," Minato admitted as he moved slight back from his wife before disappearing in a yellow flash. The baby saw it and clapped his hands excitedly at the feat.

**XxXxX**

"Naruto!" Kushina called out as the boy stuck his head to the side of the pile of books. He was sitting down on a table, reading through some of them. There wasn't much thing to do at home, which was isolated in middle of nowhere. So most days, Naruto would read through the numerous books that his father brought back from outside world. For now, he was contented.

"What is it Okaa-sama?" Naruto asked politely as his mother approached him from the entrance. Once she reached the table, she slapped the pile of book in front of her away as it collapsed to the side and off the table. She leaned over with a deadly glare. Before Naruto could say something about it, his cheek was pulled by a powerful grip.

"Ow…ow…ow..., what was that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his swollen cheek when his mother let go.

"Naruto! When are you going to give me a grandchild, I want a grandchild damnit. Go and make one already!" Kushina pointed at her teenage son. She was frustrated, but Naruto simply shrugged, ignoring her as usual and returned back to his study. He was sixteen, almost seventeen year old now, but he had no interest in actually finding a mate.

A bright yellow flash filled the room in its luminance as Kushina blinked, clearing her eyes. Naruto, on other hand, had no problem with such thing. The origin point of the blinding light was on the second level, by the railing as there was a gap in the middle, allowing it to oversee the first level.

Minato had returned from his shopping, and brought some more books for his son. He placed them on the bookshelf, allowing them to join their extensive library. Some of the books were ancient as they were salvaged from his and his wife's ancestral home. Those were incredibly old, from long before the organization of the Satans and its seventy two pillars.

"And you! Come with me and give me another child," Kushina pointed at her husband. Minato looked down at her from the second level with an eyebrow raised.

"Seriously? I think we have passed the age of having any more children," Minato retorted flatly. Kushina growled angrily and threw an energy chains at him from her arms. It quickly bounded its target and pulled him off the second floor toward her, but not before he crashed into the ground level's marbled floor. Naruto looked up at his parents after the noise. He simply shrugged afterward and returned back to his book, uncaring much about them.

"Who told you that? I tell you when I can't have any more children so LET'S GO!" Kushina shouted as she dragged her bounded husband by the ear toward their bedroom and out of the library. Naruto took out some earplugs and placed them at their respective spot. He didn't want to hear all those noises while he concentrated on his study.

The next day's morning came around quick enough as Naruto entered the Kitchen while stretching a little. He noticed his father was sitting by the table, looking a bit delirious.

Minato was gazing at the space in front of him absentmindedly. His body was sore all over, but he snapped out of his mental state when his son sat across of him and coughed a little. Minato blinked a little and paid some attention.

"It was really noisy last night, with all the girly screaming, seriously dad, you should stop doing that, it felt creepy," Naruto mocked. Minato sighed then smirked at his son. Kushina entered the kitchen sometime later to make their breakfast while Minato and Naruto was enjoying their morning drinks.

Naruto raised an eyebrow after having a look at his empty plate in front of him. His father was enjoying his breakfast while his mum sat by the man's side. Naruto turned toward his mother. A few second later, he decided to speak up.

"Huh? What about me? Where's my food Okaa-sama?"

"I'm not cooking for you anymore. Get a wife to do that for you then you can finally give me a grandchild, or you can cook it yourself. You're old enough," Kushina pointed out with a smirk as Naruto blinked and opened his jaw a little. He hadn't cooked a single thing in his entire life. After a kaleidoscope of thoughts, Naruto shut it and a grin grew on his face.

"You do know it takes two to make one right? How can I give you a grandson if I'm stuck here by myself? Do you want to be my mate, okaa-sama? I don't mind if you don't, and my child would be your son and grandson as well. It's like killing two birds with one stone," Naruto deadpanned as Minato spayed out his coffee and chocked a little while Kushina face-palmed.

"Minato! This is your fault for hiding us here! If I don't get my grandson, I'm going to castrate you since your seeds no longer give me what I wanted –ttebane!" Kushina declared and jabbed accusing at her husband. She had forgotten that their house was hidden from the world, and her son had been home study ever since he was born. Furthermore, Naruto seemed uninterested in woman as usual.

"Yes, because I was the one who suggested it in the beginning…" Minato about to say but his wife stood up from her seat and snapped at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I said, I could arrange a marriage for Naruto. I think many of other clans wanted to join with ours to take advantage of our bloodline," Minato answered and tried to calm his wife down.

"Who?" Kushina asked as Naruto clicked his fingers and pointed them at his still emptied plate. Kushina sighed and walked to the counter to make her son's breakfast. Minato collected his thought before asking his son.

"Naruto, what do you think of Gremory? You've read the family tree from your mother's side, Gremory House and Uzumaki House are descended from the same line so that would make the two houses distant relative. Rejoining our two Houses is a great proposal and I don't think Lord Gremory would refuse something like that," Minato asked his son, who tilted his head slightly to the side. He brushed his golden hair back a little afterward, trying to remember what he knew of Gremory Clan.

Unlike Uzumaki, Gremory lost control of their flames over the generation, but they made up for it through their adeptness in Demonic Arts and their sheered powerful magical talent. Lord Gremory married Venelana Bael, giving their children the Power of Destruction as well. Naruto frowned a little, realizing his children would eventually gain the Power of Destruction if he went through with that proposal. He didn't really want them to as his mother power wasn't base on fire as he figured it out in secret. Flame was just byproduct of that overwhelming powerful bloodline ability, but it had been diluted down through his mother's side, and they simply forgot what they originally were. Having power of destruction would dilute it further since they were almost opposite to each other.

'What was her name... she should be around my age as well… Rias Gremory?' Naruto thought as he remembered all the family line of the remaining pillars. They liked to show off by writing their own prowess into books for other to read and be awed. Before Naruto could answer whether he wanted to marry someone from Gremory, his father spoke up.

"Oh crap… I forgot, they only have one daughter and she is betrothed to Riser Phenex, second son of Phenex Clan…"

Naruto exhaled and checked if his mother had made his breakfast yet. Minato shrugged and continued.

"How about Phenex then? They have a daughter as well. Ravel Phenex and she's younger than you… She's well mannered, modest, elegant and quite polite… but unfortunately, she has some sort of brother complex so she admired her older brother, Riser, to the point of worship. That was the impression I got when I was first introduced to her as I visited Lord Phenex's house at Gremory's request."

"Isn't Phenex descended from Pheonix, they have immortal body and healing tears?" Kushina asked as she put down the plate for her son. Naruto and Minato nodded.

"Wouldn't that mean my grandkids will be true incarnation of Pheonix by gaining my flames as well?"

"Yes, it's probably going to be like that," Minato answered.

"That would be awesome! Marry her!" Kushina pointed at her son who rolled his eyes a little and started digging into his breakfast. "Can it also strengthen my bloodline and increase the flames intensity?"

"Actually it might be possible, but if you truly want our grandkids to have powerful fire ability, Naruto should marry Kunou of the Nine-Tails… she's a descendant of Kurama, the original Kyuubi," Minato pointed out. His wife thought a bit on it and nodded.

"Isn't she my cousin? I mean, from our family tree, Kurama also is my great great grandfather… actually, Kurama was her great grandfather, so she's like my aunt!" Naruto deadpanned as Kushina shrugged.

"Does it matter?" Kushina said, reminding her son that most Youkai tended to inbreed in an attempt to strengthen their unique power. So it was fine for him to marry Kunou. Naruto shrugged afterward at the implication.

"I think my fire is strong enough, if you want more ability in my kids, I should marry someone with water or ice like Sitri Clan, or earth to gain more elements," Naruto pointed out, hinting out that he had lightning and flames, although the flames weren't exactly from fire based ability.

"Sitri Clan… Sona and Serafall… I'm not familiar with that clan, but Sona Sitri, the heiress of their clan also went to the same academy with Gremory's heiress… although I heard they were at odd with each other. But I've heard good things too, she's very strict and is an intelligent person so you would enjoy her company immensely," Minato speculated as he had a glance at his wife, who nodded in understanding.

"Serafall might not be possible since she's known as Serafall Leviathan, gaining the title of one of the Satans under Sirzechs Lucifer's leadership," Minato pointed out as Naruto snorted. He didn't care much for the empty title of the Satans.

"I don't think it matter. Did you forget dad? I'm the heir to two of the thrones so if I want to marry her, she can't refuse," Naruto said, pointing out the origins of their race. Minato slapped his forehead and smiled with his wife. They had told their sons what they knew of their origin, and Naruto was able to piece back together much from random statements written in the oldest known book. Bloods of a prince were powerful.

"Yes… you are heir to the two thrones, but nobody will acknowledge that unless we entered the original underworld… the planes of Hell so you could sit on the throne to prove your birthright," Minato said with a frown. No one dared to enter those places simply because it was difficult to find the portal directly there, and those portals currently located in the dimensional gaps, where the Great Red resided.

Naruto wondered if he could fight evenly with the Great Red one on one and stalled the strongest being in existence. Naruto shivered slightly at the thought.

"Speaking of them, Uzumaki and Namikaze, both descended from the Princes, unfortunately, we didn't record which princes they were… I only know that the four Satans, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus and our former master Leviathan descended from the **_Satan_**, one of the Princes, who have absolute control over darkness, while God descended from another Princes, who control light, making them polar opposite," Minato said.

"666," Naruto muttered as he finished his breakfast as his parent looked up at him.

"That was the original pillars weren't it? 6 Princes, and 66 Supports… somehow they became 4 Satans and 72 Pillars," Naruto said then drank some liquid.

"Yes… 6 Thrones and 66 Guardians, they are not humanoids like their descendent, and they can't be labeled as good or evils. Just two sides of the same coins… fortunately, our ancestral books said they don't care about this dimension anymore, and I hope it would stay that way," Minato frowned as he remembered how powerful these guardians were described in those pages. The Princes themselves were shrouded in mystery, and only one their names were revealed. Rarely anyone still remembered that, however.

"Thank for the meal, Okaa-sama. Shouldn't I have a say in who I'll spend the rest of my lie with? I have to meet them first before I can make my decision, what if I don't like them? Also, what did you say about an academy?" Naruto asked as his father frowned.

"Kuoh Academy… set up in Gremory's territory in the human world, it used to be an all-female high school so there are plenty of female attending, including many devils from prominent families… actually you could met a lot of possible candidates there," Minato stated as Naruto frowned a little.

"Human world… wouldn't there be human there as well? Are they also possible candidates?" Naruto asked as Kushina thought grimly and then slammed her palm on the table.

"No human, devils only!"

"So angels and fallens are fine then?" Naruto joked as his mother clenched her hands.

"Did you say you don't care who as long as you get a grandchild… so I just pick some random one, impregnate her and bam! You have your grandkids," Naruto said with a mocking tone.

"NO! I want my grandkids to be pure devils!"

"Calm down, Kushina, I don't think it matter much…"

"How is it not mattered? You traitor!" Kushina grabbed her husband by the collars and shouted spits at his face. Minato just sighed while Naruto put his and his father's plates away.

"What I meant is, you can use those Evil pieces to reincarnate her after she died, so it doesn't matter if she's a human, angels, fallen," Minato pointed out and reminded his wife the chess pieces. Kushina let her husband go and felt a little embarrassed.

"Evil Pieces?" Naruto asked, pushing his chair back into the table and was about to excuse himself.

"It's the chess set I gave you a while back…"

"Huh? Those weird things? I threw them somewhere. The set was missing half along with a king on one side," Naruto said nonchalantly causing Minato to face palmed.

"Naruto! Those things, as you say, have the power to reincarnate any other race into a devil! You shouldn't lose it, and the King piece is missing because it's inside you!" Minato shouted and started explaining the Evil Pieces to his son. Naruto's eyes widened at the information but then returned to normal almost immediately.

"So if everything didn't work out, I just need to find someone, kill them and reincarnated them as a devil and then impregnate them? That seems easy enough," Naruto said impassively and left the kitchen. Kushina was the one who face-palmed this time while Minato just froze there.

Inside the library, Naruto opened the chess set that his father gave him for his birthday a while back. He checked the pieces and picked up the Queen. He had catch up on those Evil Pieces and understood about the rating games in the follow up. It seemed that ones can use that game to make disagreement between each other go away, as well as improving one own social standing.

"Hmmm… so it has the power to reincarnate anyone into a devil," Naruto mumbled as he took out dozens of metal plates. He wrote the names of each possible candidate as wife including Rias Gremory as he could challenge Riser for her hands. He also added a many plates that were not named for devils since he didn't know them, thus only wrote them as generalization.

When completed the task, Naruto grabbed all the plates and threw them into the air as he channeled electricity through his body. It was the ability he inherited from his father. In his hand he held the Queen pieces as he magnetized it before looking into the air.

The plates were floating in the room as they were aided to the powerful magnetization through Naruto's power.

"I'm not sure who to choose so I will let fate decide," Naruto told the plates as he increased the electrical current. The plates themselves orbits around the room in a randomly pattern. He threw the Queen in the air as it was attracted to one. The chess piece and metal plate was then glued together. Naruto stopped the manifestation of his power for all of them to drop onto the floor. He walked toward the one he was interested in and picked it up before reading the name.

"I guessed fate has decreed it, and also I should complete peerage. Who should I add into it," Naruto mumbled as he sat back into his seat and spun the metal plate on one of its corner on top of his desk. He was in deep in thought, thinking about his next move.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This is Rias Route, as in she's the heroine. Check my profile to see other Route Roulette story whenever I work on them. It won't be years as I don't plan on spending years writing each of them and I do want to finish each and give each a good conclusion!


	2. For Her Hands (Part 1)

**Red String of Fate **(NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Note: **This is **_Rias' Route_**. I generally don't change a character's personality because that would make them OOC, but I'm probably not good enough of an author to make them exactly the same as their cannon counterpart so don't be critical on that!

* * *

**=[For Her Hands]=  
Part 1**

"This is Gremory's home?" the blond-haired boy asked while looking up at the mansion that was coming into view. It was massive and clearly visible from this far away. In addition, they had just passed through some sort of elaborated maze to get here.

"Yes it is, and put on your best behavior," an older blond answered, walking along side with his son along the winding path. They couldn't teleport directly into Gremory's House because that would be quite rude, and could also be construed as trespassing. There was a powerful magical barrier to prevent something like that around the mansion as well. Although, his son was sure that he could break through the barrier with sheer brute force, but that would set off plenty of alarms in place and gave a really bad impression of them.

Minato sighed a little. He had to accompany his son to prevent such thing from occurring. His son sometime very brash, and the word impossible wasn't in the boy's dictionary. The more difficult it was, the more eager his son became at accomplishing it.

"Why can't I just teleport directly there and cut out the travelling time?" Naruto asked with a frown. While he did enjoy taking the long detoured route, he was here on business so he shouldn't be loitering around and wasting precious time. Naruto eyed his father a little and saw the older man exhaled heavily.

"Naruto, you can't just teleport directly into people's home. They would assume you were a trespasser and probably attack you on sight… I really don't want to explain to Lord Gremory why my own son blows up his house with the lame excuse of self-defense, and there's something called first impression," Minato explained as their pace became slower. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"That's not what I mean, dad. I mean why can't we just teleport to the front door? They wouldn't mind that, and I'm sure it's still acceptable if we did," Naruto pointed as Minato stopped dead in his track. He face palmed and then turned toward his son.

"I didn't think of that…" Minato swallowed his pride.

"Really? So every time you went out, you took the long path instead? No wonder mum keeps insulting you on taking too long on your errand. Haven't you ever thought of that at all?" Naruto deadpanned as Minato sweated.

"Ahahah!" Minato laughed crookedly and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto immediately glanced toward the entrance of the mansion in the distance as his father waved, calling him. Naruto shook his head a little and disappeared in an orange flash. He appeared by his father's side afterward with an accusing look. Minato dismissed the glare and told his son not to mention it again… ever.

"See? Much easier," Naruto stated the obvious, rubbing it in while Minato ignored the statement. The older blond pulled the heavy metal ring, bounded to the massive wooden door's handle, up and let it fall back down. The impact rang throughout the area.

Naruto took this time to study the door for a little bit and found it was quite well made. It looked expensive, but then again, the House of Gremory was wealthy and had great influence in the underworld unlike his own Houses: Uzumaki and Namikaze.

Although his full name was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, he tended to go by Naruto Uzumaki since his mother was the dominant figure in his parents' relationship. Minato Namikaze, his father, didn't mind being dominated in such thing and thus Naruto didn't make a big deal out of it. This was simply because he had read much about his father's prowess in battle, and their daily sparring did give him such an impression. His father was not less of a man. Simply that the man was just like being submissive to his mother.

The heavy wooden door creaked inward slowly, and a servant invited them in when it was fully opened. Naruto was a bit in awe at the grandeur of the hall. It was adorned with various relics and painting from long ago. Many had caught his interest when he passed them by. He would have to stop at certain object to study it carefully, but now was not the time. He had another thing to do so he followed his father closely behind, who in turn followed the servant ahead. They passed through several rooms and into a large and well-furnished one.

Lord Gremory and his son were waiting for them in the living room. They weren't sitting at their comfortable sofa, but rather standing to one side, waiting for their guests.

"Lord Gremory and Lord Lucifer. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Minato greeted politely and outstretched his hand toward the younger blond by his side. "This is my son, Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced his son, who also repeated the introduction.

"I thank you for this audience, Gremory-sama and Lucifer-sama," Naruto said courteously afterward as both crimson-haired men had a cheerful expression on. They approved the boy's current and polite behavior. Lord Gremory turned toward Minato after the introductions.

"We are friends aren't we?" Lord Gremory said as Minato confirmed while Naruto stood to the side and waited patiently.

"Then enough with the formality, come sit down and let us discuss like old friends," Lord Gremory ordered and shown them their respective, and conformable, seats.

"Unfortunately, my wife, Venelana, won't be joining us for this evening. She's currently visiting her brother, Lord Bael. As for my daughter, Rias… she's busy with something else and could not attend this," Lord Gremory apologized to the two blonds.

Naruto frowned a little.

"Pardon me, Gremory-sama, is it because of her engagement to Riser of House Phenex that she hesitated to see me?" Naruto asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Even if Rias was engaged to Riser, that was not a good enough reason for her not to see him.

Naruto remembered back to the metal plate that he placed on his desk with her name on it. He wouldn't want to steal some one fiancée, but after his father explained that the engagement were arranged by their parents, Naruto changed his mind and wanted to see Rias. He felt that the whole marriage arrangement without the either party's opinion, and consents, was wrong.

Lord Gremory and his son looked at each other for a few seconds, and they laughed quite loudly after that. Minato was chuckling leaving his son, Naruto, dumbfounded.

"Naruto-kun, you must have misunderstood. If you knew my sister personally, she wouldn't care less about such an engagement, in fact she actually despised that arrangement and is currently training her peerage for an upcoming rating game against Riser-kun with the contract on the line. That is why my cute little sister isn't here right now. That said, I must apologize on her behalf," Sirzechs pointed out with a smile. Naruto nodded, taking in the information. He knew that the rating game could be used for anything to the point of absurdity. You can practically make someone your slave with such game.

"Do you think Rias has a chance?" Minato asked, but Gremory and Sirzechs shook their head a little.

"Riser Phenex current score in the rating game is 8 wins and 2 losses. The losses were due to the fact that Riser threw the match, wanting to pay respect for one of the households his family had close tie to," Lord Gremory answered. Minato nodded in understand as refreshment was brought in by a silver hair, with matching eyes, maid.

"Thank you, Lady Lucifuge," Minato said and took a sip from the cup that was handed to him.

Naruto blinked a little at the statement. He was in confusion. He cocked his head to the side and towards Lady Lucifuge's direction, but his attention was returned back to the discussion at hand when another person spoke up.

"There's a slim chance my sister can win, but her peerage is still incomplete, making it difficult for her to win the game, also there the nagging problem with Phenex's immortality on the battlefield. It makes them very difficult to defeat," Sirzechs added and explained further about Phenex family's ability. Most of the information Naruto already knew, but he listened attentively anyway.

"What would happen if she loses? I mean, they were already engaged, so if Rias wanted to break the engagement if she won, she had to offer something in return if she lost," Minato asked, seeing how his son had a thoughtful expression on at the moment. The young blond was thinking about something else, but still listening in on the conversation.

"Rias and Riser would marry immediately… that was the condition if my little sister were to lose," Sirzechs answered with slight annoyance. Lord Gremory averted his eyes as well. A short silence reign the room before Naruto spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but there something I don't understand. From what you had told me, it felt like Rias-chan didn't want to be in such an engagement from the start, also I started to dislike Riser if what Gremory-sama said before was true," Naruto said flatly. There was some confusion about why the blond dislike Riser without meeting him before, but Lord Gremory explained why Rias and Riser were engaged nonetheless. It was always a contract and they couldn't break the contract even if they changed their mind now. Contracts were sacred or unholy, depending on which faction's point of view.

Naruto sighed, and leered at his father a little. Minato was enjoying his drink, allowing his son to speak instead.

"I don't understand why you dislike Riser from what I have told you about him. Did I say something wrong, Naruto?" Gremory asked as Naruto shook his head a little.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong, Gremory-sama. But I dislike Riser because he threw the two matches just because his opponents were someone he knew. Let me asked you a question, Gremory-sama, what is the **_simple_** purpose of a rating game?" Naruto asked. Gremory had a thoughtful look. Lucifer eyed his wife a little and smirked. He had already understood the meaning behind the boy's words.

"The rating game is used to measure a Devil's strength, which will reflect on their social standing…" Gremory muttered, and his eyes widened a little as his mind clicked.

"I see, Naruto. I didn't realize it was that bad from throwing a game away," Gremory said apologetically. Naruto nodded, but Gremory still sighed and looked at his son, who also nodded. He then turned to face Minato, who was smirking while sipping more drink.

"May I have another cup, Lady Lucifuge," Minato requested after he finished his current one.

"Yes, here you are, Lord Namikaze, would you like some Naruto-sama?" Lucifuge asked as Naruto blinked again. He froze up for a second, but then decided to speak his mind.

"I'm sorry… but I'm a little confused, my father wouldn't call anyone Lady or Lord unless they actually have a title… from that, I understood that Lady Lucifuge must have a title, but why is she your maid? Did you win her from the rating game?" Naruto asked, hinting that it was wrong to enslave high ranking devils, and it was strange for a Gremory to hire someone like that. It was as if there weren't enough low-devils around.

Sirzechs sprayed his drink outward at the boy on reflex from the comment. He laughed a little after wiping his face away with Lucifuge's help. Naruto sighed and took a towel that was handed to him to clean his face. He didn't make a big deal out of it as his father constantly did that whenever he pointed out the man's fault, or made some bizarre and logical comments.

"I apologized for my misconduct, Naruto. She, Grayfia Lucifuge, is my wife…"

"No I'm not," Grayfia denied immediately. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the interruption by the 'maid', but a smirk formed on his face. The blond had noticed how she did her job with great passion. Sirzechs had no reason to lie, thus currently she was not his wife, but rather his maid.

"It's rude to interrupt a high ranking devil when he's speaking. It's a crime when interrupting one of the Four Satans, and a leader at that, Grayfia-sama," Naruto pointed out with a devilish smile. Grayfia and Sirzechs both blinked before they turned towards each other.

"I apologized for interrupting you," Grayfia said sincerely and understood what she did was wrong. She just interrupted on reflex whenever her husband declared their relation since she was so used to it, and he'd never corrected her. Because of that, she was forgetting whose presence she was in front of. Sirzechs about to say something, but Naruto called out first.

"I demand she should be punished! Just fire her so she couldn't be a maid anymore, and then she will have no choice but be your wife full time. That would solve your little problem," Naruto suggested with a smile.

'This boy…' Lord Gremory thought, watching how he just tricked Sirzechs on a technicality. He saw that there was no way out of this, and his son must punish Grayfia for interrupting because it was the right thing to do. He turned to look at his old time friend, who was chuckling and having a blast at their little dilemma.

"Lord Lucifer… do you really want to let me go?" Grayfia asked hesitatingly as Sirzechs blinked. He couldn't do that to his wife, but the prospect of her being his full time wife was very appealing. However, she would be depressed all the time and he couldn't allow that. Sirzechs turned to face Naruto and literally begged the boy to let it go.

"Is there no way you could let this go?" the leader of the Four Satan asked. Naruto thought for a bit and put a serious face on.

"Nope, but then again… I did interrupt you when you were trying to speak to your wife, and Gremory-sama did say we should forget all about formality before we started so Grayfia-sama weren't at fault at all," Naruto pointed out.

"…"

Sirzechs burst out laughing while Lord Gremory had a full smile. "I like you Naruto-kun," Sirzechs announced when he once again regained his composure. Grayfia let out a breath of relief and served refreshment to the boy.

Gremory also nodded afterward, approving the boy. It would be great if Naruto were to marry his daughter and rejoined the Uzumaki and Gremory house once more. The boy was smart, insightful and from what Lord Namikaze said about his son, was also powerful. Minato had never gloated before, and had no reason to sugar coated the boy's ability as the inheritor, and perfect mastery, of both lightning and flames.

"I don't understand why Naruto-sama didn't like Riser-sama," Grayfia asked after understanding that she could join in the discussion. She didn't hate the boy from the little ordeal from before. It was all within his right to do so, and he did point out her fault. She would have to fix that and not speak out of turn when her husband was with people of high social standing.

Naruto faced Grayfia for a bit before sipping a little from his cup. He approved the drink as it was very good just like his father did moment before, and then tilted his head toward Lucifer. "I think, Sirzechs-sama could explain it better," Naruto said with a smile. Sirzechs returned the expression but refused the offer.

"I think you should explain your thought process, Naruto-kun. I'm sure it was spot on," Sirzechs said as Naruto nodded.

"If you say so… okay, Grayfia-sama, I'm assumed you know about the rating game, which was created after the introduction of the Evil Pieces by Ajuka Beelzebub, right?"

Grayfia nodded for confirmation as Naruto ruffled his golden hair a little, gathering his thoughts.

"Well, long ago, before the game's creation, in which I'm sure you still remember those time, the devil hierarchy was a complete mess. Devils lacking in ability led armies to ruin simply because they were well connected because of their parentage. They gained their position because of that. Many battles could have been won easily were lost since they had no clue what they were doing at the time. What Riser did with his two losses were the same, by raising someone above their post and social standing, beyond their capability, which would messed up the hierarchy and social standing once everyone followed suit," Naruto explained as Grayfia understood the reason.

"It's not that simple is it?" Grayfia asked some thought as Naruto shook his head a little.

"No, it's not that simple. Sure, we might hide their ability in the rating game, but they should try to win and not allowed other to beat them simply because they were family. In doing so, that just digging a fatal trap for them in the future as they would come to overestimate their own abilities and become arrogance in the face of real and actual danger," Naruto answered as Sirzechs nodded. Namikaze and Gremory were listening attentively. They were both veterans from the Great War, and had seen firsthand how it could go terribly wrong.

"Secondly, the rating game is all about trying your hardest… what Riser did was an insult to all those that played the game because he didn't care if he lose or win. He could throw the game away at will because he might have believed that the social standing does not matter and his family is above all? I don't know if its arrogance or not, but from that, he just made a mockery out of a whole system. Furthermore, in battle, one shouldn't show mercy to their enemy like that. Everyone trained hard and wants to fight to their fullest so that they could achieve victory without any guilt, but Riser simply gave it away? He might believe he did a good thing, but his opponent wouldn't think so. They would feel insulted. We devils may have lack many things, but one thing for certain, we do not lack pride! Being spared on the battlefield simply because we were not worth killing is a fate worse than anything they could have ever done to us. Those are just my opinion anyway," Naruto said thoughtfully. Naruto wondered if he should explain further, there were several problems with throwing away such a match in an official rating game, but he refrained from doing so since Grayfia understood his reason already.

Gremory couldn't believe what he had just heard. Now he realized why those families, who won against Riser, didn't bother to challenge Riser again and even tried to avoid the boy all together. Riser Phenex never understood what he had done due to his own short coming, but Naruto, who only heard about such things just moment ago couldn't have possible deduced that much. Gremory thoughts for a bit and had a glance at Minato, who simply shrugged when their eyes connected as if it was normal for him.

'If only I had made a contract with Namikaze instead…' Gremory regretted his actions from long ago. He felt that the boy before him was worthy of becoming his son-in-law, and his son also felt the same.

"Naruto, can you do me a favor?" Gremory asked as the boy nodded.

"You don't need to say it Gremory-sama, I know what you're going to ask incase Rias did lose. I will challenge Riser anyway even if Rias rejected me, I just want to break that unfair contract and give her a different path. Since I don't want her to feel indebted to me, I have to figure out a good way to do so," Naruto said as his father smirked.

"If that were the case, you should come and watch the upcoming rating game, so you can see Riser's peerage with your own eyes. I also heard you are very talented from my father so shall we have a spar first for me to see what your current chances are?" Sirzechs suggested and offered.

Naruto thought for a moment after asking for his father's permission, who gave it. He was sure he would be able to defeat Riser, the Phenex bloodline, without much difficult, but he don't want to be arrogance so he will check out Rias and Riser rating game later on just in case. He was conflicted with Sirzechs' offer, but decided to accept it.

"Just sparring, Sirzechs-sama?" Naruto asked as Sirzechs reassured the boy that he would go easy on him. Naruto wondered if he should be amused or grateful at that. He never fought against one of the Satans before, and this generation boasted to be more powerful than the old. Naruto and Sirzechs left the room to go to a training ground together after excusing themselves, leaving Gremory, Namikaze and Grayfia behind.

"Shouldn't we follow and spectate, Gremory-sama, Namikaze-sama?" Grayfia asked.

"I rather sit here and enjoyed this refreshment, Lady Lucifuge, if you don't mind," Minato answered with a smile. Gremory eyed the blond for a little.

"Don't you think you are overestimating your own son's ability?" Gremory said. Minato shook his head a little at the statement.

"Naruto inherited both my and his mother's power. You knew how deadly my powers are during the war, and you knew how powerful your family original powers were. My son has complete mastery of both simply because he was that much of a genius. Not only that, he has ascended them to the next level that even shocked and left me and my wife baffled," Minato explained as he finished his cup.

Grayfia was slight anxious at the statement and wondered if she should go check on her husband's wellbeing.

"But my son, Sirzechs Lucifer, is the leader of the Satans and one of the super devils. I don't think a mere boy of 16 years old could have that much experience to be a challenge to Sirzechs," Gremory said as Minato chuckled a bit. Super devils are devils with abnormal demonic power, and Naruto's powers were anything but normal in Minato's opinion.

"Super devil and experience huh… I and my wife have trained Naruto when he could walk, and fought him when he could run," Minato said with a smile.

"How many times did you think I won against him?" Minato asked.

Gremory was thinking up a number but Minato answered his own question, "I actually record it… it was 2228 in almost seven years, we fought every day as it one of our daily routine since there isn't much thing to do around the house. Overall, they were good exercises."

Grayfia blinked, didn't see the deeper meaning, but Gremory's eyes widened at the realization.

"Isn't that expected?" Grayfia asked as the two Lords looked at her while the building started to vibrate, and increased its intensity. The cups were sliding on the table and almost fell off the edge but they picked theirs up before it could.

"Grayfia, go and stop them," Gremory ordered but Grayfia was hesitated. She didn't want to interfere with her husband's fight.

"Did you not understand what Lord Namikaze implied? Seven years has around 2555 days. I doubt that my old friend would lose to his son on purpose, so Naruto must have won at least 300 of them, and all of them must be recently," Gremory said and sweated a little.

"Yes, all of them at the end… I haven't won against him for almost a whole year, and recently, my wife joined in the fight to give Naruto a challenge, but he still won against both of us, only barely… We are SUPER DEVILS in a sense, so what does that make my son then?" Minato asked and didn't expect an answer. Grayfia quickly ran out of the room to the battleground.

"He wouldn't able to beat two super devils would he? I mean your son and your powers are mutual inclusive, so he wouldn't able to harm you effectively," Gremory asked after Grayfia'd left the room.

"The same could be said for me as well, but Naruto still manage to beat me up. His power is still in growing phrase as it had not reached its full potential yet unlike mine. I couldn't see the upper limit of his ability, but that was a given due to his heritage," Minato hinted as Gremory could not believe the revelation. The whole room shook heavily as books start falling out of their shelves.

"I think they went too far…" Gremory sighed as he felt the demonic aura flooded the area.

**XxXxX**

"I wish you didn't take that with you," Minato told his son who was dragging a giant sculpture out of Gremory's front door.

"Why? Lucifer-sama made a bet during the fight and I won it fair and square. I'm not giving up my spoil," Naruto said as Minato sighed. Naruto was sometime like this. Whatever belong to him, he would defend with his last breath and never let it go. Minato understood that, but the problem was the sculpture itself. Minato watched his son slightly tattered clothing for a bit before turning to face Lord Gremory.

"I hope Lord Lucifer is okay?" Minato asked, but Gremory dismissed his concern.

"My son will be fine. His wife is taking care of him, although I didn't expect Naruto to break both of his arms in the fight, but they will heal soon," Gremory said with a chuckle. He also asked his son whether he used 'that', but Sirzechs stated 'no' since that would force his opponent to retaliate and the whole region would turn to ash and super-heated plasmas, killing everyone. Gremory wondered what his son meant.

"I didn't want to at first, but Lucifer-sama was getting agitated at me teleporting around, and I didn't want to dodge those pesky ball of destructions all over the place," Naruto retorted after hearing the comments.

"Hahaha, I must gotten carried away. It was not every day that I could go full out and I apologized for that, Naruto-kun," Sirzechs apologized with a cheerful expression when emerging from room and approached the entrance. It was sparring match at first but became a full blown battle once they show each other their powers, albeit they didn't transform. His arms were bandaged and placed in a cast while Grayfia helped him toward the door by giving him support.

"But I must thank you for pointing out the weakness of my powers, Naruto-kun," Sirzechs said as Gremory nodded since he got the story of the fight from his son.

"Weakness?" Minato asked skeptically.

"Power of Destruction and Gremory Magic have to use both of their hands… so I just break them, after that, the battle became super easy since Sirzechs-sama couldn't cast or throw those balls around anymore," Naruto explained as he placed his hand on the sculpture to the likeness of Rias Gremory.

Minato and Gremory nodded. That was a big weakness compared to Namikaze and Uzumaki's power, which didn't need hands to cast at all. Minato asked Gremory about some other things as they moved further away from the group while Naruto looked at Grayfia and Sirzechs for a bit.

"So what is Grayfia-sama now? Wife or maid? I doubt any maid was that much concern about your wellbeing to the point of jumping in between us without any regard for her own safety," Naruto asked as Grayfia let go of her husband. Sirzechs almost fell over without his support pillar. She quickly grabbed hold of him with red blushes on her face immediately.

"Don't say that, I almost got another injury… right here," Sirzechs pointed at his chest as he was pinched by his wife.

"Owowowow… Not the face," Sirzechs pledged as one of his cheeks was stretched. Naruto chuckled a bit at the romantic comedy of the couple. He wondered if he ever going have something similar eventually.

"Yes, Grayfia-sama. But you know what? You should break his arms further, but then you will have to take care of him longer. I'm sure Sirzechs-sama wouldn't mind being in bed with his loving wife by his side for the rest of his days," Naruto smirked as the duo tried to stop being awkward in front of the boy.

"What about you? Taking the life size sculpture of my sister to your home, isn't that a little creepy?"

"Not at all, she will be my wife soon, hopefully, so it's not creepy having a sculpture of the person I will eventually love by my side. Besides, what creepier was that her brother had a sculpture of her made instead of his wife in his room? I wondered what she would say about that when she finds out," Naruto deadpanned.

"Please don't tell her… and who said I don't have any sculpture of my wife!?"

Naruto snapped his finger and pointed at Grayfia. Sirzechs sweat dropped as he blurted out sensitive information.

"OWOWOWOWOW…"

* * *

**Author Note:**

This story is also introduction to other route, but Naruto would have to let Rias go then since their relationship might not have developed strongly.


	3. For Her Hands (Part 2)

**Red String of Fate** (NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Let's see where we are with this story. This chapter feels like a rehash of the cannon, but next one should be different, I think? (Looking at the plot notes) – Yeah, about there ^^V.

* * *

**=[For Her Hands]=  
Part 2**

"I told you to go with him so he could get a wife! Why are you bringing back a statue instead? Can a statue give me my grandkids?" The hot head woman shouted in frustration while manhandling a rather frightened blond-haired man. Next to the couple was a life size stone statue that their beloved son had brought home. He'd been awarded with it via a bet with one of the Satans; Lucifer. Kushina would be proud of her son for besting Sirzechs Lucifer in a single combat, but currently, she couldn't care less about something like that. She would definitely be overjoyed if he brought home an actual living and breathing girl, not some unmoving sculpture.

"Please calm down, Kushina! It wasn't like that, and it's more complicated than that. Please tell her, Naruto," the blond replied hastily, holding his hands up in defense while trying to squirm his way out of his wife's strong grip. It wasn't his fault that his son had brought that home. He did voice his opinion about such thing before leaving the Gremory's household. But what did Naruto had said then? He wasn't going to give his spoil no matter what. Sadly, the said child wasn't nearby to help as he already smartly headed back to his study the moment the argument had started.

"Minato! Why didn't you tell him off not bring junk home!?" Kushina growled and threw her husband at the wall without holding back her strength. Before his body crash into it and likely make a mess, Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow. Seeing that, she glared at the spot and leered around hallway for her husband, but he was nowhere to be found. She then dashed straight into the library in order to scold her son.

"Naruto! You better explain now!" She roared after kicking the door open. The said blond-haired boy was sitting behind his desk, hoping to read through a few things in silent, but it was not meant to be. He looked up to give the requested attention.

"Yes, okaa-sama…?" He acknowledged her presence politely as she jabbed the air in front of him.

"Why did you bring something like that home? Where's my daughter-in-law?"

"That? You mean the statue in the hallway? I'd thought you want to see what your future daughter-in-law looked like," Naruto replied calmly. Kushina blinked several times at the answer her son gave. It was technically a good answer, but knowing him, he always had a comeback to everything. Kushina bit her lower lip a little before speaking up again as her rage subsided.

"But couldn't you bring home a picture or a portrait? Why something big like a statue?"

"You're right, Okaa-sama. I could get a picture instead, but a statue is much better for you to check her out completely at all angles. It's to scale, and you can't argue that the picture only show her face and nothing else," Naruto replied with a smile. "And besides, I'd won it fair and square in a bet, it would be a waste to throw it out and have one made later on."

Kushina sighed several times then simply waved her hand before leaving the library. She was going to look for her husband hiding somewhere in the house. She hoped he was still in the house.

"I think you can come out now, Otou-sama," Naruto said in a normal tone of voice a few minutes after the door to the library was closed shut. He returned his eyes to the book in his hand again while the said man stood up from behind his chair and let out a breath of relief.

"Why didn't I think of that," Minato asked himself as his son gave a shrug. As long as a logical answer was given, his wife wouldn't argue any further, but in the heat of the moment, he couldn't think of anything to say. Regardless, he didn't really want his son carrying something like that home. It was just too weird in many ways.

Mintao eyed the books by looking over Naruto's shoulder and noticed it had some details about the Phenex clan; mostly about their ability and their overall battle prowess.

"Are you studying on how to fight them?"

"Yes, Otou-sama. Members of the Phenex Clan can regenerate from almost any form of fatal injury, including the head and heart. That makes them almost impossible to defeat in battle," Naruto answered while still reading through the handwritten notes.

Minato hummed for a bit in thought while walking to the front of the table and sat down on a spare chair he acquired from the sidewall. His son was going to pick a fight with the Phenex family from what he could conclude. Naruto, while very powerful in his own right, seemed to plan out things whenever possible. He must have studied whatever he can about Riser Phenix before attending the Gremory's meeting. Well, the first part of any battle was information; to know your enemies or friends.

"Yes, I suppose so. They are well-known to everyone for their nigh immortality. It gave them the ability to survive even the most fatal wounds. In addition, their tears also have great healing power, making it highly sought item and a great asset during the Great War," Minato said. "Because of that, they are likely targeted by the opposition since killing one prevented them from saving anyone in the future. A lot of them died in the war."

"So that mean they could still be killed," Naruto pointed out as Minato nodded in agreement.

"Many members of the Phenex Clan perished due to their arrogance and heavy reliance on their innate ability to heal from all wounds. There are ways to defeat them, like using holy objects to nullify their power for example. Unfortunately, that's not possible for you since holy relics would hurt you as well," Minato explained as Naruto frowned. It was obvious. He was a devil and all devils were weak against holy object regardless of how powerful they were. It was way too dangerous to carry such thing on his person unless he could find a way to nullify its effect, but then it would not be holy.

"Anyway, heaving holy relics aside, the best way to go about it is to deplete their demonic energy rapidly. The speed of their regeneration, thus immortality, depends solely on the amount of energy they have at one instant. Overwhelming them with powerful attacks in succession will do well as they would be force to use large portion of their reserve in healing themselves instead of attacking you," Minato continued with a smile.

"I think you already know this, the member of the Phenex family is immune to flames just like you. They are natural pyro-kinesis, and they with it, they can generate and manipulate fire at will so your flames shouldn't hurt them. Even if it did, it would be negligible amount."

"But then nor will their flame able to hurt me," Naruto pointed out as Minato gave a nod. It was kind of difficult to fight if both sides were immune to each other power. "So I should use lightning instead or pure hand to hand combat? But their regenerative ability is a hassle to deal with if my magic ability is not up to it, maybe I should master Senjutsu?" Naruto continued thoughtfully. Senjutsu allowed him to mix his own energy with nature one to produce something called chakra. It was a volatile and explosive energy that could boost his natural strength greatly.

Minato stared at his son for a moment to see if he was joking or not. That would be overkill in the upcoming fight. It wasn't going to be a fight to the death. "Say, Naruto, how fast did you say lightning was? I never really measure it."

"Huh? It's about… 100 kilometers per seconds through normal air, I think. Lightning can move much faster in ionized airspace, though. How fast in that case? I'm not really sure," Naruto answered questioningly as Minato smiled. Of course, in normal circumstance they could only move about half of that speed without putting great burden on their body. Even so, no one could keep up with them constantly, thus the Namikaze clan was boasted to be the fastest on the battlefield. As long as they could see where they were going, they were literally untouchable.

"Ionized air huh, another strange supportive technique you devised?" Minato asked. "Is it like superheated air with your mother's power? Sucking out all the oxygen and suffocating me, that was quite interesting."

Naruto gave a nod. It was just another simple technique he created. Lightning can move through charged airspace much faster than they normally would, so he simply electrified the air surrounding him. Sadly, even that kind of speed was not faster than his father's illustrious technique, Hiraishin, but it had its usefulness since electrified battlefield also paralyzed large amount of people as well as enhancing all his lightning base techniques to devastating level.

"Back to the speed thing, I don't remember anyone could move that fast. They could dodge lightning strike if they knew when it would hit, but that's all battle intuition and reaction. For pure speed from one point to another, I don't think anyone could catch you unless you wanted them to, Naruto. And I think you are a lot faster than you let on," Minato said as Naruto grinned a little. It was true. He was hiding some of his ability to use as aces. Revealing them all was stupid, and some of them were too dangerous to be used unless he really wanted to kill his opponent outright.

"If that the case then you shouldn't have problem fighting against Riser Phenix," Minato said finally. He didn't believe the youngest son of the Phenex clan could be that powerful of an opponent.

"I know, but I want a backup plan as well if the first one failed. Maybe at the upcoming game, I could see how Riser-kun battled and maybe his techniques as well," Naruto stated.

"Yes, and that's a good idea, but how are you going to challenge Riser to a game?"

"I will find a way, Otou-sama. From what I know, he's quite arrogance and it will be his own undoing," Naruto answered with a smile. Inside his mind, he already formulated the plan incase Rias lost. Even if she won, he still had other plans, but the chance she won was less likely since Riser had a full peerage while Rias was still missing a few. The Gremory heiress seemed to not ranked very high on the rating either so the upcoming battle was greatly mismatched.

"I still think I should master Senjutsu since I don't want to leave it incomplete," Naruto added another of his concern. Incomplete techniques were dangerous and likely backfired.

"Senjutsu," Minato murmured. "Fine, I will notify my old sensei about it. But I must warn you, Naruto. He's kind of a pervert… no scratch that, he's a super pervert. I don't want you learning anything weird from him!"

"I promise I won't learn anything weird. Anyway, I think you should go find Okaa-sama soon, she will get furious if you hid from her for too long," Naruto pointed out as Minato gulped.

"Right, good luck," Minato said and disappeared in a yellow flash, leaving his son to return back to his book in order to learn everything about the Phenex clan.

**XxXxX**

"What do you think so far, Naruto-kun?" Sirzechs asked while watching the screen, showing the battle between Rias and Riser in a replica of Kuoh Academy. It was not an official rating games, and they would not be ranked as such, but this was the first time Naruto had seen the rating game first hand.

The battle was reaching the conclusion while Grayfia Lucifuge had taken the role of referrer for the battle and assessed the situation as well as preventing anyone from dying via the grievous injuries they obtained.

"It's really interesting," Naruto answered, looking at the remaining position of everyone. "Riser has fifteen girls fighting for him while Rias only have five. It's three against one. In addition, Riser also has numerous advantages like using his family priceless tears to heal his peerage, but Rias have quite a few Sacred Gear users gathered around her."

"Yes, my sister is quiet lucky to have such good supporters," Sirzechs acknowledged while watching the battle on the rooftop of the school.

Similar to Sirzechs, what interested Naruto the most was Issei Hyoudou. The brown-haired boy was a pervert by all account through the techniques he used to strip the opponent's clothing. Naruto approved of its usage since in any battle, one would use all one had in order to secure a victory. He wouldn't stoop to something that low, however, but whatever worked he supposed. Everyone had their ways of doing things. Furthermore, the newly reincarnated devil from several months ago had eight pawns within him, which shouldn't have been possible unless there was great untapped potential.

'Issei Hyoudou… a possible rival…?' Naruto thought with a frown. He realized then that Rias' and Issei's relationship was not as simple as he had thought previously. The boy was effortlessly beaten to the brink of death by Riser, but he still stood up and tried his best to win for his King. No, it was not just a pawn of Rias, but something more. Before Naruto consciously noticed it, his hands were clenched tightly as he watched the one sided fight.

'I can't let them get any closer, but should I stand in between them? I only knew of her recently unlike Issei, who had months… I… what should father do in such case?'

The other person in the observation room wasn't an idiot. Sirzechs had noticed the posture of the blond and tilted his head lightly to the side. "I don't mind who my sister chose as long as she is happy with her choices, but a word of advice, Naruto-kun. If you don't go now, you will definitely lose to Issei. Don't worry about interfering with the game; this façade of a match have gone on long enough."

Naruto chuckled and unclenched his fist. He was about to give up before anything could begin. His father would never hesitate at something like this. The man had told everyone to shove it quite violently when they tried to break up the relationship with his mother those years ago. "You're right, Sirzechs-sama. Thank you for the advice."

On top of the Kuoh Academy's roof top, a brown-haired boy tried his best to land a clumsily punch at an overwhelmingly powerful opponent. "I'm not done yet!" Issei roared with all he had and threw a straight punch but coughed out blood when a fiery fist crashed into his chest, causing him to fall backward.

"Issei, please, you have fought well. It's over now," Rias sobbed heavily while supporting him from falling over onto his back. Issei, however, seemed to ignore her or not heard the words at all. The boy continued onward shakily to reengage Riser in a pointless battle.

"ISSEI! IT'S OVER!" Rias shouted in desperation. She did not want to see her pawn like this, and the damage to his body was extensive.

Issei fell forward as he was tripped and collapsed onto a new comer's arms that had appeared after an orange flash. "He's already unconscious, and yet he's still moving forward? Never give up? I really can't hate someone like this," Naruto acknowledged Issei's willpower.

"Tsk, who are you? Why are you interfering with this," Riser asked.

"I apologized for interfering with your fight, Riser of the Phenex Clan. I am Naruto, heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. Pardon me for now, I will speak with you once I've returned this person to where he should belonged," Naruto greeted as politely as he could before turning around. He carried Issei back to Rias and let him rest with his King.

Rias looked at the blond and already knew who he was from what her father and brother had told her. They also requested her to meet with him at least one, but stubbornly, she refused as she had more important things to do. She didn't expect him to interfere with the fight, however.

"Issei, I'm so sorry. You had fought for me and ended up like this," Rias sobbed heartedly as she hugged the unconscious brown-haired boy. Naruto pursed his lips when seeing such affection for someone who should be her servant. It was what he had realized and feared.

"He will be fine," Naruto assured and pondered why Grayfia hadn't teleport the boy away. Sirzechs might have a hand in that. The blond-haired petite girl, Asia, kneeled by Issei's side and tried to heal him with her Sacred Gear while tears constantly descended down her cheek. "I think he's lucky to have such friends."

"Riser, I have lo –

Naruto stopped her from resigning the game since that would mean she must marry Riser as the contract dictated. "Rias-chan, are you sure you want to do that? If you do, you will give up all that you are, who you are, to someone you seemed to loath."

"Then what should I do? I can't win this," Rias sobbed. "I don't want to marry him, but I don't have any choice in the matter."

"That's not true. There's always a choice," Naruto pointed out. "I know that you refused to see me since you probably think I'm just another person who wanted acquired you like some sort of trophy. I won't deny it, and I admitted that I don't feel anything for you right now, but allow me to be your sword for this one time. Accept me as one of your temporary peerage and I will try my best to release you from the contract that have caged you."

Hearing that, Riser roared at the sky. "Grayfia!? Lucifer!? Isn't that against the rule? Who do he think he is to interfere with this!"

"In an official match with full peerage on both side, it is not allowed," Sirzechs answered. "However, Rias-chan, I mean Rias Gremory has entered this battle without having a complete rank so any qualified substitute can fill in the missing position in order to give her a full peerage. Naruto Uzumaki is more than qualify. As long as both sides do not object, I will allow it."

"I object!" Riser shouted almost immediately.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, paying all attention to Riser. "To think the great son of Lord Phenex would be contended and proud with this kind of fight. Is there any pride in beating someone in such an unfair match? You refused her a full peerage? Maybe you feared that I could overturn this battle and took the easy way out? What with the other people think of that? What will the remaining pillars think of you? To think the Phenex Clan had fall this low."

"What did you say!?" Riser shouted as flames erupted around him. "I'm not a coward, and you dare mock my clan?"

"How dare you! Onii-sama can defeat anyone! Who do you think you are!" shouted the blond-haired girl with dark blue eyes. Ravel Phenex was the younger sister of Riser Phenex, and she hadn't done anything during the fight besides gloating and praising her brother.

"All talk and no action, how can you persuade others like that?" Naruto questioned with venomous tone as Riser was enraged.

"Please allow me to get rid of him, Riser-sama," the purpled haired woman, Yubelluna, requested. She was Riser's Queen, also known as the Bomb Queen due to her explosive like magical attack.

"You want me to show you? I will show you! Lucifer-sama, I accept!" Riser shouted as Naruto formed a smirk as he had accomplished his task.

"And what do you say, Rias-chan?" Naruto asked while still facing Riser. "Do you object and resign to your fate, or do you accept and put your trust in me? Someone you've just met?"

Letting Issei rest on her lap, Rias looked at the blond's back and pondered why would he went so far for her. The engagement was setup by her father, Lord Gremory, and Lord Phenex long ago in order to ensure the survival of their race and the purity of their blood. Even as stubborn as she was, Rias understood that it was for the good of her clan, and she would have accepted it if Riser did not see her as Rias Gremory, but as Rias.

"Why? Why would you do something like this? What could you possible gain in helping me? Did my brother promis –

"Rias Gremory," Naruto interrupted by using her full name as she frowned. He knew what was going through her mind. Sirzechs had explained to him that Rias felt a great burden once she was made heiress after he could no longer be due to his Satan status. Naruto was in similar situation as the girl since he was heir to his own clan. "Your brother had nothing to do with this! I do what I want, not for my clan, but for myself, for me, Naruto. Why think so much on it? Even if I have ulterior motive, I wanted to help you because you're in need of one. Sometimes thing can be as simple as that!"

"Naruto," Rias muttered as she closed her eyes. She had misjudged him. With a deep inhaled, she opened it fully to reveal strong blue greenish eyes. "I accept you as my temporary Knight. Fight and win for me!"

"Yes, my King, please take cover," Naruto acknowledged as he unleashed his full suppressed demonic aura, forcing the area to shook heavily under its immersed pressure. Pit black bat-like wings sprouted from his back before they were enveloped in flames. Lightning erupted across it, crackling ominously.

"Shall we give our all, Riser?"

"This level of power...?" Riser questioned stunningly. It had exceeded his own level, causing him gritted his teeth in anger. Ravel and Yubelluna, on the other hand, were speechless at the amount of power generated.

"Yubelluna," Riser ordered his Queen as the shaking died down.

"Yes, Riser-sama," Yubelluna said as she sent forth a powerful blast of fire magic her King's enemy. It was far more powerful than the one that took out Koneko and Yuuto in a single blast.

"You should learn about your opponent's ability before attacking with all you have," Naruto advised calmly as he took the full brunt of the blast. The fiery explosion engulfed his body entirely before the flames became more intense. With a wave of his hand, the torrent of fire erupted upward into the sky like a soaring comet, revealing him to be completely unharmed. "I am immune to flame based magic. You can blast me all you want and I wouldn't feel a thing."

"What…?" Riser was shocked. If that was the case then he could not use his pyro-kinesis to attack the blond. That mean he would have to rely heavily on aero-kinesis, which was not as powerful as his two older brothers.

"Here have it back with extra," Naruto announced as he raised his hand above his hand and swiped downward at the trio before him. Yubelluna thought for a second what kind of attack was that before a comet made of pure flames crashed directly on top of her, enveloping her as well as her King while blasting the screaming Ravel away via the generated shockwave. The whole school building shook heavily from the force before shattering and crumbling at one end.

Needlessly to say, Rias was speechless at the devastation caused by a single attack while Asia still trying to fix Issei.

"Look like Riser-sama's army is now out of a Queen," Lucifer announced while his wife managed to save the girl from the full force of the incineration blast. It had enough power to vaporize the girl completely as he had fought against it before.

"You…" Riser growled angrily, floating up above the raging fire that now covered half the area. It did not hurt him as he was somewhat resistance to the fire. Whatever little injury he acquired was negated by his family's regenerative ability. Riser channeled his power and sent forth a torrent of wind. It surged at the blond while slashing through the damaged metal railing and concrete in the process.

Narrowing his eyes and realized Rias was still behind him so he couldn't evade like he would, Naruto condensed flames into the palm of his hand and blasted it forward with matching power. The torrent of fire crashed against the Riser's wind based attack before they both exploded violently, blasting everything away with powerful heated gust of wind and dust. Using the foggy screen created, Naruto vanished in an orange flash and landed a straight punch right through Riser's chest from behind with as much lightning power as he could muster.

"ARGH!" Riser roared in pain as a powerful bolt of lightning erupted from Naruto's electrified fist. It punched a hole through his back and heart right to the front while chirping like a thousand birds in unison. The residue force behind the attack blasted Riser straight into the building, sending up debris, before he went through it and into the courtyard.

"Onii-sama!" Ravel called out as Riser huffed and stood straight up. The wound he just acquired had healed completely. If it wasn't for his powerful regeneration, he would have died.

"This is troublesome," Naruto mumbled as he flapped his flaming wings. He had put great amount of power into that attack to pierce through anything in a small focus. It was one of his killing techniques. "I got to say, I'm amazed at your clan's healing ability."

"Did you ever think you could defeat Onii-sama with that kind of attack!?" Ravel gloated from his side, but he ignored the curly blond hair girl. "Don't ignore me, baka!" She fumed angrily, but he still paid her no mind since she was more or less a cheerleader.

"I guess I will step up my technique then? Let's see how long your regeneration last," Naruto announced as his aura condensed. Lightning crackled around him. Numerous powerful bolts erupted outward and crashed into the empty space; each condensed into spiraling sphere of pure electricity.

Dozens of them hovered around the blond before they spread out across the field. Without any further pause, one of them zapped the next one, causing it to pulse and zapped the one to the other side, which in turn zapped another. The cycle repeated several time, amplifying the thunder bolt's speed and destructive power each time it passed through another sphere. The final product slammed into Riser, vaporizing the ground standing on as well charring his body and wings.

Riser coughed heavily as his body was badly damaged. Before he could regenerate fully, another bolt slammed into him then another one then another in rapid succession. The spheres hovering around the battlefield were constantly zapping each other, amplifying their attack several times before assaulting its target with full force. Each subsequent bolt of thunder came faster and stronger than the one before with diminishing delay in between. Naruto felt he didn't need to create anymore spheres as this kind of attack was enough.

"GARHH!"

"Onii-sama…? S-S…TOP!" Ravel shouted in anguish, seeing her older brother was being torture with endless bolts of lightning. "Please stop!"

With the little girl's scream to his side, the seeming endless lightning bolts immediately halted under his mental command, revealing a blackened man on all four in a deep crater. The Phenix's regeneration power kicked in once more as his skin and hair returned. Naruto flowed down and landed on the ground before the man.

"I don't think we need to do more than this," Naruto said dryly. "If it wasn't for your sister's cry, I would let it continue until you are unconscious. It was design to constantly blast durable opponent into submission after all."

"Naruto! Don't think you have won yet," Riser declared, huffing tiredly after his body had finally returned to normal. He then tried to attack his opponent again with a furious fist.

Naruto evaded out the way while sighing. Several metal poles that were produced by Riser's attack moment before floated to him due to his electric power. "It's like dad said, you rely too heavily on your family's ability to regenerate," Naruto said as he knocked Riser over to his back with a leg swipe. "Let me show you that there is more than one ways to defeat a Phenix."

Riser roared in pain as the long metal pole impaled right into his chest and the earth beneath him, locking him in place. Riser screamed and tried to pull it out, but Naruto pressed it down with his leg.

Before Naruto could do anything further, a fire ball that came from the girl slammed into the side of his face.

"Let Onii-sama go!" Ravel demanded as she entered the battle for the first time. Her flames attack was more a nuisance than anything since she couldn't use wind base attack like her elder siblings.

"Do you want to die?" Naruto threatened with a sharp menacing glare, forcing Ravel to flinch. Water began to fill her eyes. He then sighed and pressed down the metal pole more. "Your so called immortality can beat easily and cheaply. Anyone can die if their heart is missing. You can't regenerate it at the moment can you?"

Riser eyes widened in fear as he realized the metal pole must be remove for that to happen. "You… you…"

"I've figured out as much from what was recorded," Naruto said, looking down at Riser, who tried to manifest his fire power. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Liquefied metal floating in your body will be harder to take out, and it would most likely kill you in the process after crippling you."

With that said, Naruto stomped the pole all the way down as his feet pressed hard against Riser's chest, causing the man to scream in anguish. "We're done," Naruto said and walked off, allowing Riser to pull him up and out of the pole. He held his chest in pain and admitted his defeat.

"Onii-sama," Ravel sobbed and tried to reach her brother in the crater, but slipped on the edge and fell over. She rubbed her watery eyes, but before she could pull herself up, a strong and gentle hand helped upright.

"No need to hurry, your brother is fine," Naruto asserted.

"I'm not going to say thanks!" Ravel called out haughtily.

"You just did," Naruto replied with a smile, causing the girl to blink several times, thinking what a strange person he was. Naruto left her girl behind and checked on Rias. He had accomplished his task and hope it made a good impression.

"Thank you," Ravel mumbled after checking her brother while Lucifer announced the conclusion of the battle.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This chapter is leading to Ravel's route since she, more or less, admired her brother and didn't believe he could be defeated. Naruto had showed a weakness to the Phenex's clan regenerative ability so that create a good impression to her. See**_ Wing of Flames_** (oneshot?) for her ending. Also see **_An Improper Queen_** (Oneshot) for Aika's ending. Both are only possible if Naruto believed Issei is better for Rias.


	4. For Her Hands (Part 3)

**Red String of Fate** (NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Each Route Roulette is different from each other after the splitting point. You can consider each of them as parallel world so stuff happened in one route does not necessary happened in the next one.

* * *

**=[For Her Hands]=  
3**

"Sensei? Are you here?" Minato called out as he navigated the treacherous terrain up the steep slope of the mountain's side. Jagged frozen rocks that could slice through steel with ease littered his pathway, but did not hinder his current pace whatsoever. The surrounding air was getting thinner as the elevation increased while the ambient temperature dropped sharply due to the severe snowstorm.

"That voice…?" A voice questioned from beyond the obscuring icy stream of flakes. A short pause came before it spoke up again, but this time in a more familiar and casual tone. "It has been a while. I was wondering when you are going to check up your former teacher again after you faked your death. That hot-head is not there with you is she?"

Minato let out a small chuckle as he narrowed his eyes at the windy surrounding for any sign of dancing shadow beyond the wall of snowflakes. "No, she isn't here with me so don't worry about that. Did anyone believe that we actually perished in the war? I thought the covered up story was very plausible."

"Hmfph… Only a moron would believe that story," the voice replied clearly, overshadowing the howling winds. "But then again, only morons would participate in the war. I am disappointed in you, Minato, for abandoning your sage training and running off to war against my advice. What did you get in the end? Fame or fortune? Which was it?"

"… it's wasn't like that, sensei," Minato replied and exhaled deeply. The Great War was fought between the host of heavens and the pillars of the underworld for most of the time as the fallen dropped out early on. While it was called the war between the factions, not everyone one each side was fully committed to the fight. Extra devils did not participate, and those that did, was immediately disowned by their house. If Minato must answer truthfully, then he got the girl in the end even though their first honey moon was disrupted. "I know I was young then, but I wanted to make a different with my power even if a little. Since Leviathan couldn't negate his task as one of the Satans, I didn't want to forsake him."

"I doubt you have grown at all in these passing centuries, and you did forsake him in the end, or did you not remember?" The sage asked in a patronizing tone as the blizzard slowly died to reveal the rocky surrounding. A white-haired man situated cross-legged on top of a boulder looking at the blond. He shook his head lightly and invited the boy closer with a hand gesture. "Regardless, obligation to your friends is not a good excuse. In the beginning, you wanted to participate because you wanted to fight; to gain recognitions. Tell me, once you became a renowned commander among your people as well feared by your enemies, what did you feel then?"

Minato took a couple of seconds to think before frowning. "After I've achieved the fame, I felt nothing but dissatisfaction. I don't remember who I killed in the end, only faceless adversaries that I need to put down without a single thought. Leviathan offered me to become a pillar, an official status, but I didn't see it of any important anymore as I became more and more disillusioned with the war. Maybe you're right, sensei. I wanted recognitions and all those other things were mere excuses to cover up, but once I got it, it felt so empty."

Jiraya nodded with a small smirk after seeing the genuine remorseful expression on his former student for the mistakes he had done. The small energy overcoat around his body expanded, expelling the coldness to vacate the area. "You're not completely lost, Minato. Worldly desires do not exist on the path of the sage. You must forget all that and calm your inner demons with meditation. Sit, so we can begin our lesson again, my former student."

Seeing and feeling the power of senjutsu, Minato shivered lightly while standing within its coverage. The excitement for bloodlust that invaded his mind vanished in the instant as he calmed himself. It was as potent as he had remembered as it spread out into the surrounding atmosphere. This was a state he could never reach no matter what as he was a pure blood devil.

Senjutsu was the power of the youkai, to mold their physical energy with spiritual energy of the world in order to produce something called chakra while taking in the world's natural flow, which was filled with malice and ill intentions. A master in the art could use the energy they'd molded to enhance their body to impressive level, but a grand master was something else entirely as they can remain in senjutsu state indefinitely. The raging blizzard surrounding the mountain, originating from the one of the very few grand masters, was one of its limitless applications.

"It's not possible for me to reach your state, sensei," Minato said, reminding the white-haired sage of his lineage. Kushina, his wife, could have achieved something of the like if she was patience. Unfortunately, she was not and gave up after several minutes of silent meditation. "I think I got too many worldly desires to continue my training."

Minato then formed a grin. "Also, even if it has been a while since I felt your aura, sensei, but I can say for sure that its potency remained unchanged. Honestly, it is slightly weaker than before so I'm very curious. Did you really meditate all those centuries in solitude?"

"W-what? Weaker? How dare you! I'm more powerful than ever! I am the great Jiaiya!" Jiraiya claimed as Minato stared lazily. Shocked filled the sage's expression as he realized he had done a pose unconsciously. He dropped the posture and back to his mediated state instantly before sighing heavily as he remembered his estranged wife and his daughter. With a single thought, the radiating energy aura around his body condensed back to a thin overcoat. "If you're not here to continue where you have left off, then what are you doing here?"

"Well, like you have said. It has been a while so I wanted to visit my old master. But that isn't the only reason. Truthfully, I wanted to check if you want to take on someone promising instead?" Minato asked. Jiraiya simply raised a brow, but did not say anything further. Minato continued with a light nod. "He's my son, Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm sure he will be a much better student than I ever was."

"Son? Uzumaki… KUSHINA!?" Jiraiya shouted the last part before coughing. "I knew that vixen would be your downfall one day. I supposed we both failed."

"Huh? What do you mean by that, sensei?" Minato asked. The path of becoming a sage required a life of celibacy as emotions, especially yearning, clouded one's judgment. Many had strayed from the path times and times again, but they could always return to it as long as they give up everything that they had again. It was harder than it sounded.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya said. With the single word, Minato nodded in understand. Jiraiya and Tsunade were on and off for years since their tutelage under Hiruzen Sarutobi, but never admit their true feeling due to their philosophical differences. Long story short, both were stubborn. She was the reason why he could never reach the next level of transcendent to the next path of enlightenment, and he was the reason why she must take the mantle of leadership.

"Your son, Naruto Uzumaki," Jiraiya began after a moment of silence. "He also inherited their blood."

It wasn't a question, but a statement so Minato did not speak up.

"I have no doubt that your son will achieve much under my training if I were to consider his lineage, but sadly, I cannot take a new student at this time," Jiraiya continued with a worried expression. "You do remember the prophecy did not you? I cannot have more than one formal student at any given time or my students are destined to kill each other."

"But sensei, I don't believe in them. I was supposed to die in the war, but I'm still here so they do not always come true!"

"And which war are you referring to exactly?" Jiraiya asked. There was no come back to that since the prophecy never specified which war. It simply stated that Minato would die in a war, and the Great War seemed like a good place to die.

"Only moron would run toward their death," Jiraiya added.

Minato sighed since he didn't feel like being insulted. "Anyway, that means you currently have a student?"

"Yes, I do. He was a very determined boy, who managed to crawl up this mountain several years ago even though his feeble body has sustained ghastly wounds from the deadly ice shards while passing through the blizzard. I did not intend to take him as student him due to the darkness I felt within his mind from one of my paths, but he kept climbing back here after I send him to the bottom each time. No body climbed this mountain unless they have a death wish, and less repeatedly, but not him."

"There was someone like that?" Minato questioned.

"Did you know he was only ten at a time?" Jiraiya asked, earning a stunned expression from the blond-haired devil since he didn't realize Jiraiya was referring to a boy. "It has been six years since that day, but I can still remember those words he'd said on the verge of death."

_"Giving up is the only way to admit defeat. As long as you're still here then there is a chance you will accept me. I will climb this mountain as many times as it takes until you change your mind," the black-haired boy said, pulling his fragile body up as blood seeping through the numerous cut. The coldness from numerous icy shards protruding from his back had slow down the blood loss and numbed his pain considerably._

"He said something like that?" Minato questioned, seeing the mirror image from his own son. It was the almost the same words that Naruto said after being beaten to the inch of his life. His only child had requested to fight seriously instead of friendly sparring.

_"I can still keep going, dad. I will only stop when I can't move anymore," Naruto said, panting heavily after pulling himself out of a massive crater. His nine-year-old body glowed brightly with the power inherited from his mother, the aura of incineration. The ground around him had long turned into molten magma due to the insane heat he'd generated. Minato was floating in the sky as dense ominous clouds rained thunderbolts on the earth. "Giving up is the only way I can lose, believe it!"_

"Hmmm," Minato hummed and then sighed. He had to knock his son unconscious as quickly as he could to prevent any permanent injuries then, but it became harder and harder after that. Naruto learnt the fastest through bodily harm. "I think that's called stubbornness."

"… I supposed that is one way to look at it," Jiraiya admitted. "But my resolve did waver when hearing such words. The deal was sealed when the boy told me that if he died right then, that was all he's able to amount to. There was no point of living onward if he could not achieve his goal with everything he had so he might as well not exist. I thought it was a suicidal thought at first, but I became more and more curious at his hidden potentials. It did not take long for him to become a formal student."

"Using everything you have for the thing you want the most. Striving for it even though it may seem out of reach," Minato said with a thoughtful expression as he remembered his son's creation based on his technique.

_"How do you know it's not possible if you haven't tried everything?" Naruto questioned after creating a spherical sphere of pure lightning in the palm of his hand. Static electricity it radiated crackled and charged the air. The numerous bolts of lightning then shrank into microscopic size while the sphere appeared to be much denser than before. Four elongated buzzing tip materialized and began to spin around the sphere like satellites, letting out a deafening screeching sounds with micro sparks along the air. It was as if the blades were slicing any air molecules they came in contact with. "This is called rasenshuriken, but it is should be much more destructive than your version."_

A prideful smile formed on the white-haired sage's face as he relayed the fond memories of the boy's endless struggles through seemingly absurd demands. He did questioned constantly, but always followed through in the end after seeing the result. "He proved to be a genius as he mastered the basic of chakra molding in record time. A prodigy among prodigy with hard work and diligence, and when combined to his tenancy, he will be a force to be reckoned with in the near future."

"I see. It looks like you found a great student, sensei," Minato said approvingly.

"That's still remains to be seen. For now, he's my best student," Jiraiya said cryptically as he raised his hand above his head as his aura formed an astral like blade in the form of a katana. With a swing of his hand downward, the dark clouds above were split apart as if an invisible titanic sword had passed through them. The feat was enough for Minato to widen his eyes.

"To cut the sky from here… is that a new technique?"

"It is a new technique, but unfortunately, I did not come up with it," Jiraiya said with a small frown. "I've taught the boy Touki, the fighting spirit, to increase his natural prowess once he understood the basic of senjutsu and chakra manipulation, but he took it further than I thought possible. I don't know how he did it exactly as I could only mimic it partially, but he managed to manifest his fighting spirit into solid form that has both impressive offensive and defensive capability. The technique I've just used was only a prototype. Once it fully perfected… it's frightening to say the least."

**XxXxX**

"My, my, aren't you going to come in after walking all the way here?" The long black-haired girl with buxom figured asked as she stood by the door way. Within the room was a crimson-haired princess by her unconscious brown-haired prince on a comfortable bed. The petite girl with long blond hair was running back and forth between that bed and two wounded others.

Naruto had one quick glance inside the room from opening, feeling he was out of place. "I think I will be intruding if I let myself in. Rias have much more things on her mind at the moment."

He then examined Akeno Himejima carefully, sliding his gaze up and down her body. "I thought Riser's queen… umm… Yubelluna, I think, had dealt more serious injury, Akeno, but I guess I was wrong since you are able to walk about with little difficulty."

A devious smile plastered on the girl's face as she leaned closer to Naruto while closing the door behind her. The gesture made the blond devil slightly uncomfortable as they stood alone in the hallway. "Are you feeling concern for me? To be honest, I'm seriously injured, Naruto-kun. But instead of taking my words for it, don't you want to check for yourself?"

Arching a brow while trying to gauge the girl's seriousness and willingness to be fondled, a micro smirk formed on his face. They had only met for the first time, but there were no doubts in his mind that Akeno, being Rias Gremory's Queen, was up to date with the current event. "Since you've offered, it would be bad of me to refuse flat out."

Akeno's eyes widened as the blond groped her enormous breasts and endowed waist for any sign of injuries beneath the article of clothing. Her body had completely frozen up from the shock the moment her seductive teasing had the opposite effect. Her face flustered with red tint before lightning crackled on her right fist. She punched the blond on reflex, but missed him narrowly as he tilted his head to the side.

"I'm not a doctor, but I do have some understanding of human physiology," Naruto said in a low tone of voice after evading. He then rubbed a small bruise on a cheek caused by Akeno's lightning. "From my personal opinion and diagnosis, you are still injured to some extent. Putting up a façade so your friends would not worry and spent their precious times on healing others will not have the same effect in the end, angel-chan."

"Angel-chan?" Akeno questioned, leaving her mouth slightly opened afterward. She was sure that no one beside Gremory's family known about her secret. It was a taboo to reincarnate an angel as a devil since the hatred still ran deep. She also noticed that the blond called her an angel rather than a fallen angel. Technically both terms were incorrect as she was an offspring of a human and a fallen angel, thus a nephilim.

"I've guessed right, huh," Naruto said with a smile as he rubbed his cheek. The bruise had faded completedly, but the lingering pain beneath the surface was still there. It was interesting to him.

"Did Sirzechs-sama tell you about it?" Akeno questioned softly as the others did not know.

"So he knew? I guess it's not a big deal then if Lucifer-sama thinks it's alright to convert them," Naruto said after letting out small chuckle. Akeno, on the other hand, wanted to kick herself for giving out secret unintentionally.

Naruto couldn't help but let out another chuckle as the black-haired girl glared at him. "Don't worry about it, Akeno-chan. As for how I know, I had speculated it during the rating game, and confirmed it the moment you attacked me."

Akeno had a confused look on as she wasn't sure what he was hinting about. She then saw him tapping his cheek several times, but that gesture brought even more confusion.

Naruto sighed as the girl likely did not have all the information needed. "Rias Gremory probably omitted some details about me, but my full name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki even though I went simply by Naruto Uzumaki."

"Namikaze," Akeno muttered the middle name as her mind clicked when accessing all the knowledge about the particular clan. They were not one of the seventy two pillars even though they were highly respected among the devil's society due to their lightning affinity. It was not because of their natural ability to manipulate thunder like the Phenex with flames and winds, but due to their complete immunity. Her lightning should not have hurt, but rather, energized and empowered him. The fact that it did meant it was…

"Holy Lightning," Naruto answered. "As a devil, I can be hurt with any holy based attack, but for you to use holy based attack even though you're a devil meant you were an angel formerly."

Naruto then formed a grin as he whispered. "But you're not really an angel are you? I thought more on it in the last few minutes and I can say for sure that you're a hybrid. If I must guess, you are a fallen angel and a human's offspring originally since angels cannot mate without falling."

It was spot on as Akeno's mind reeved at how it was possible for her secret to be uncover so easily. No one had figured it out since she attended junior high with her king, Rias Gremory, about half a decade ago. Before that, she lived in the safety of Gremory's household. "Fufufu, how did you know? Please tell me, Naruto-kun."

"It's a secret. If I tell you everything, then what's the fun of figuring it out for yourself?" Naruto asked the perplexed girl. "Anyway, I need to find Lucifer-sama to talk about a matter of upmost important so I'll see you around, Akeno-chan."

"W-wait!"

"Ouch…" Naruto grunted lowly as he collapsed on the floor as holy lightning enveloped his entire body after a powerful blast from behind him. Akeno leaned down on him with a sadistic expression.

"If you don't tell me how you know, I will tell Rias that you molested me in the hall," Akeno threatened.

"Hey! You offered so that doesn't count," Naruto retorted and winced slightly as he crawled across the ground away from the girl. The holy lightning was far more effective against a pure blood devil than he had anticipated, and the reason why Akeno lost her fight against Yubelluna because the purpled-haired queen practically cheated with Phenex Tears.

Akeno blinked as she saw the blond was getting away slowly. She then sat on top of him to stop him from moving, but even with her weight bearing on him, his speed along the ground did not reduce the slightest. She giggled and then rolled him over with a kick.

"I'm not saying anything, do your worst," Naruto said with a blanked expression.

"Oh really, you won't tell me?" Akeno asked lecherously as her hands slide across his chest, shocking him with every electrifying touch. The holy lightning actually interfered with the blond's attire as it was composed of lightning given physical form. In other words, Akeno was stripping Naruto with each playful jabs.

"Please be gentle, I'm a virgin," Naruto jested and began reciting loudly the noise he grew up with due to his parents. The girly scream that his father let out via his own voice echoed down the emptied hallway. It didn't take long for the door to the only occupied room slid open. Rias Gremory stepped out and glared menacing at the two. She saw Akeno was on top of Naruto, holding him down with her leg and weight, while the blond was half naked and looked ghastly frightened.

Without uttering a single word, Rias stepped back through the door, pushing embarrassed Asia back inside and shut it fully. What were they doing, she didn't want to know.

"Fufufufu, looks like we're busted," Akeno said, returning her violet eyes back to the now impassive blond. "I'm sorry for ruining any chances you have with Buchou, Naru –

Akeno gasped as one of his hands wrapped around her waist while the other around her bottom tightly as if he was trying to make a point. Seconds later, he pulled himself up, forcing her face almost touching his while their waist met in the middle.

"Do you really think so, Akeno-chan?" Naruto whispered softly into her ears as his expression turned ominously dark. "What did Rias-chan saw a moment ago? Think clearly on that before you answer."

The full bosomed girl took longer than necessary to realize what had just happened. "Y-you planned all this out?"

"Uh huh… I was wondering how effective your holy lightning is so I allowed myself to be attacked. I don't believe you would intentionally hurt me after I've saved your group from Riser," Naruto revealed. "But even if it is effective against devil, it is still lightning so I will build up immunity eventually. It actually became less effective with each passing seconds. And also, I believed Rias Gremory is a level headed person. She definitely won't blame me if I was the one who got molested by you so you held nothing over me. If I was to rape you, you still won't have anything over me because I could claim I was under duress. Of course, that would be bad for both of us if we were to do it right here, but we can take it elsewhere if you like."

Akeno was speechless. She wanted to tease him, but it backfired since he used the opportunity to grope her. She then wanted to hold that over him, but he blatantly tricked her into created a façade for her president and Asia to see. "But… do you think that Buchou would believe you over me?"

"You're right, she won't, at least not at the moment, but impression is everything," Naruto said, but did not elaborate further. "The real question is: are you sure you want to give something important to prove you're right?"

Without pausing for Akeno to reply, Natuto continued. "Did you know that the evil pieces cannot reincarnate angels or fallen angels since their powers are polar opposite and likely mutually destructive inside a person body? It is possible to reincarnate an angel to a devil and vice versa with evil pieces or brave saints, but no one in their right mind would do some like that as the chance of killing the person they trying to convert is almost certain. I might be wrong, but the reason you've survive your transformation is most likely you are a hybrid, and now you have holy demonic magic, which should not be possible. That's kind of neat in my opinion or a bug in the system."

"Is that so…?" Akeno asked before mumbling to herself. She was wondering if Rias Gremory knew about the danger of reincarnating holy beings as devils when she was first offered to be Rias' Queen. Akeno quickly decided it did not matter one way or another as she would have died via her grand-uncle so she owed everything to Rias, including her own life.

Placing her hands on his shoulders while a genuine smile could be seen, she asked: "Naruto-kun, why did you bother telling me that now?"

"Well, I just way to pay you back for allowing me fondling you for the last few minutes. It's kinda awesome in so many ways," Naruto said with a cheekiest smile as his hands still feeling the tenderness around the girl's body. Lightning sparked as she realized she had allowed him to do, but before Akeno could enact her revenge, the blond vanished in an orange flash. The technique caused the stunned girl to fall on her ass in the empty hallway. While fuming, Akeno found several glass containers with distinctive liquids between her cleavages soon afterward.

**XxXxX**

"Uzumaki-sama," Grayfia greeted as the blond walked into the room after materializing in the corridor way. Her husband, and master, was seated on a comfortable chair while reviewing the recorded rating games on a three dimensional projection for others. Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory would definitely want to see the game for themselves.

"Lucifuge-sama," Naruto acknowledged as the silver-haired maid gave a courteous bow. He then approached Sirzechs and also acknowledged the leader of his race. He was allowed to be informal with the laid-back Satan.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you're here," Sirzechs greeted like seeing an old time friend. Grayfia coughed to the side, but he ignored her. "Where have you been? I thought you left without saying a word."

"Apology, I would never do something like that to my host. I went to check on Phenex's group," Naruto said with a smile. "I wanted to buy some remedies from them even though most of Riser-kun's peerage snapped at me quite furiously, but luckily, Ravel-chan was easier to deal with. Anyway, once I got the remedies, I went to check on Gremory's group."

"Remedies? Phenex Tears? It's interesting that Lord Phenex would allow his son and daughter to bring those priceless recovery potions for such a battle as it clearly an unfair advantage," Sirzechs said. The tears were precious as they were required an emptied state of mind as well as devoid of emotions. That was difficult to produce considering everyone had some form of attachments. "Did you give them to my sister?"

For a second, Naruto thought if the Phenex's sibling took them without asking since the Phenex family descended from nobility, thus they had a form of honor. Rating games was more or less a dual to them, and they did not resort to any form of cheating. Having unlimited access to instant healing potions was a clear advantage even if it was allowed. Naruto shrugged as it wasn't his problem and gave a nod to Sirzech's question. He didn't give them directly to Rias per se, but Akeno would know what they were from a brief examination.

"I have a favor to ask, Sirzechs-sama. I wish to attend Kuoh Academy as soon as possible, and be placed in Rias' class," Naruto requested since the high school was owned and administrated by the Gremory Clan. In fact the entire area around the school was their territory.

"Huh? You want to go to school?" Sirzechs questioned before forming a wide smile at the realization. "I see. I will do what I can, but I will ask something in return. That's how favor works after all."

"I believed so," Naruto said and let out a small breath. He also owed a favor to Ravel Phenex since she wouldn't sell the healing potions no matter what momentary price he negotiated. She finally gave it to him for an unspecified favor in return. He promised to carry out her request to the best of his ability as long as it did not infringe on his morality.

It was only a few days later that Sirzechs told him what he asked in return. It wasn't something outrageous, but it did cause several problems for the blond. He accepted, however, since the problems weren't problematic once he thought more about it. Sirzechs had implied it might make his task of impressing the crimson haired prince of ruin easier, but that was still to be seen.

When morning of a new week came around, Naruto was standing before the gate of Kuoh Academy as numerous students passed him by. He brushed his golden hair back as a few girls stared at the new handsome person they had never met before. 'Maybe it was easier to just grab one of them as a wife? There are so many possible candidates here. I didn't know there were so many lookers attending this school.'

Calming his nerves, he entered the school and to the hallway, paying no mind to students, who were conversing around the area instead of heading to morning class. Checking his designated locker, which was obviously emptied, but it did bring some excitements since he had never attended school before. It was something new, and he liked to try new things. Furthermore, he did not know anyone in the school besides Rias' group, but they were similar to passing acquaintances more than friends at the moment.

"Ararara, looks who it is," a familiar voice called out. Naruto closed the locker and paid attention to the couple that was the attention of so many boys in the vicinity.

"Ah hello, Akeno-chan, Rias-chan. It is nice to see you again so soon," Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Like wise. I did not get to say this previously, but thank you for everything, Naruto-kun. Nii-san said you will be attending my class so if there's anything you required, you only needed to ask," Rias Gremory thanked with a polite nod. Her blues eyes had changed slightly since he last saw it behind the teary waterfall.

"I think you would do the same if the situation was reversed," Naruto complimented. He did not believe that, but he might as well return the courtesy. 'And maybe we could be more than that one day.'

"Say, how about we pick up where we left off, Na-ru-to-kun?" Akeno teased, wrapping her strangely delicate hands around his arm, pushing his elbow to her impressive busts. The softness could be felt as if the fabric of the uniform was not there.

Naruto let out a chuckle as he scratched his cheek with other free hands. Rias glared at Akeno as Naruto noticed it in the corner of his eyes. He saw something within the girl's expression so it was enough for now. "Himejima-san, I don't mind flirting, but there is a time and place for everything. Right now, I suggest that you refrained from hitting on your teacher. It would be bad for both of us."

"…?"

"W-WHAT!?" Both Akeno and Rias shouted.

* * *

**Chapter Note:**

This is probably the only major route that Naruto actually attend Kuoh Academy fully, and he doesn't become student like **_Improper Queen_**, however. One of the reasons for this is because of the storyline called **_Hall of Valhalla_**. You can have a guess who's the heroine in that, and another reason is that it's more fun to have Naruto as a teacher. Great Teacher Naruto! And I can plan Kyoto visit as an excursion as well as meeting Sona and Serafall more logically. Irina and Xenovia will show up soon.

**Important: **If this story is on hiatus or taking a long time to update, read my profile to find out why as well as how to bring it back to life again.


End file.
